La Princesa y el Demonio
by Bat Dragon
Summary: Sunset Shimmer era una chica que lo tenía todo, pero sin nada en el corazón, lo que provoco que fuera maldecida, ahora debía ganarse el corazón de una persona de buen corazón, ya sea hombre o mujer y también aprender a amarla para poder volver a ser libre, pero ¿Quién iba a ser capaz de amar a un Demonio?
1. Mansion Embrujada

_**Es la hora del comienzo del primer capítulo de este nuevo fic, el cual ya estoy seguro de que no tendrá muchos comentarios que digamos, por lo corto que va a hacer, pero aun así espero que llegue a tener éxito, este fic está basado en el clásico cuento de "La Bella y la Bestia", solo que este será Yuri y le cambiare algunas cosas para que pueda encajar bien con la idea que se me ocurrió, aunque eso sí, pienso incluir algunas canciones de la película original, ya que algunas de ellas son de mi gusto personal y por eso creo que no sería justo pasarlas por alto, como les mencione antes, este fic será corto, así que no se preocupen, pronto empezara "Guerras Vexacon" y luego la obra que espero llegue a superar a "Despertar del Mal", "Hijas de la Noche"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=vZRejwGPskw**

 **Fabula ancestral  
sueño hecho verdad  
luz y oscuridad juntas hallarán  
más que una amistad**

 **Algo allí cambió  
en su corazón  
una historia ideal  
mágico final  
Princesa y Demonio son**

 **Siempre será igual  
siempre sin pensar  
siempre existirá como la verdad  
de que el Sol saldrá**

 **Fabula ancestral  
canto celestial  
es tan singular  
que te hace cambiar  
lo que estaba mal**

 **Fabula ancestral  
canto celestial  
es tan singular  
que te hace cambiar  
lo que estaba mal**

 **Siempre como el Sol  
siempre como el Sol  
surge la ilusión  
fabula ancestral  
música inmortal  
Princesa y Demonio son  
** **Tomado de** **  
Fabula ancestral  
música inmortal  
Princesa y Demonio son...**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Lm6m9NmQje8**

 **www. youtube watch? v=5DSQeFg0Rjc**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a disfrutar del primer capítulo**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 1 Mansión Embrujada.**

 _ **En una tierra distante, en una majestuosa mansión, vivía una joven llamada Sunset Shimmer, a pesar de tener todo lo que podría desear; dinero, fama, riquezas y belleza sin igual, Sunset era egoísta, fría, cruel, déspota y nada amable.**_

 _ **Una noche fría, llego hasta su casa una anciana mendiga y le ofreció una simple rosa a cambio de cobijarse del horrible frío, asqueada por el aspecto de la anciana y burlándose del humilde obsequio, Sunset la expulso de su hogar, cerrándole la puerta en las narices, no sin que antes ella le advirtiera que no se dejara llevar por las apariencias porque la belleza se encuentra en el interior y que el más humilde de todos los obsequios podía ser más valioso que todos los tesoros del mundo.**_

 _ **Cuando la volvió a rechazar, la fealdad de la anciana desapareció dando paso a una bellísima hechicera, Sunset intento disculparse pero ya era tarde, pues ella ya había visto que en su corazón no había bondad ni amor, como castigo, la maldijo exponiendo su verdadero interior, convirtiéndola en un aterrador demonio y lanzando un poderoso hechizo sobre la mansión y sobre todos los que ahí vivían, el cual impedía que pudieran salir de los terrenos de la mansión por más de 1 hora, pues si pasaban ese límite de tiempo fuera de los límites de la mansión entonces quedarían convertidos en estatuas de piedra, dejándolos prisioneros en su propio hogar.**_

 _ **Mientras que Sunset, avergonzada por su aspecto, se ocultó en el interior de su hogar, aun sin tener esa restricción, pues no quería que nadie la viera con esa desagradable apariencia y con un espejo mágico como único contacto con el resto del mundo.**_

 _ **La rosa que la anciana le había ofrecido era en realidad una rosa encantada, que seguiría fresca hasta que pasaran 3 años, si era capaz de aprender a amar a una persona (sin importar que fuera hombre o mujer) y lograba al mismo tiempo ganarse su amor antes de que cayera el último pétalo, entonces se rompería la maldición, pero si fracasaba, quedaría condenada a ser un demonio para siempre.**_

 _ **Conforme los días se convertían en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años, el miedo, la desesperación, la frustración y la desesperanza comenzaron a invadirla, pues ¿Quién iba a ser capaz de amar a un demonio?**_

" **La Princesa y el Demonio"**

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En un tranquilo pueblo, mismo que se podía considerar pueblo mágico, pues pese a tener todas las modernidades y comodidades de nuestra época actual, también tenía una gran historia, aunque muchos de ellos habían perdido el interés en eso, pues otras cosas ocupaban la mente de la mayoría de sus habitantes, tales como celulares, computadoras, chismes, etc. Pero había una persona que seguía siendo una fiel creyente de las historias y que siempre disfrutaba de aprender cosas nuevas cada que podía.

El nombre de aquella persona era Twilight Sparkle, una joven huérfana de madre, que vivía con su padre, un escritor reconocido que había implantado en ella el amor por la lectura y el aprendizaje, ambos vivían en una modesta casa a las afueras del pueblo y todos los días, la joven Twilight se levantaba muy temprano para ir a los mandados diarios y al mismo tiempo, pasar por la biblioteca, su lugar favorito de todo el pueblo.

-Vamos Spike, es hora de ir al pueblo-dijo Twilight mirando a su pequeño perro, el cual ladro emocionado, al tiempo que movía su cola contento.

Twilight pasó por el establo, donde se encontraba el caballo de su padre, un hermoso corcel de color negro, el cual era conocido por su velocidad y un poco por su testarudez, Twilight le dio una manzana, misma que el caballo comió con gusto y siguió su camino.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=5DSQeFg0Rjc)**

 **Twilight**

 **Qué lugar, simple y aburrido  
Siempre es como el día anterior  
Qué lugar sólo gente simple que despierta así **

Los habitantes del pueblo comenzaron a salir de sus casas, abriendo sus negocios, saludándose entre ellos con una jovial sonrisa, todos ansiosos de empezar un nuevo día, todos excepto Twilight, pues para ella era la misma rutina una y otra vez.

 **Twilight**

 **Ahí viene el panadero como siempre  
Su mismo pan viene a vender  
Las mañanas siempre igual desde el día en que llegué  
A este rústico lugar **

Cuando Twilight llego con el panadero, este le saludo con una gran sonrisa-Buenos días Twilight-.

-Buenos días señor-saludo Twilight con gentileza, al tiempo que Spike ladraba para llamar la atención de ambos.

El panadero se rio divertido ante eso y miro a Spike-Buenos días para ti también Spike ¿A dónde van tan de prisa?-pregunto el hombre con amabilidad.

-¡A la librería, acabo de leer un cuento maravillo de unas semillas, un ogro y…!-Twilight no puedo continuar, porque el panadero la interrumpió.

-¿Así? ¡Marie! ¡El pan! ¡Rápido!-grito llamando a su esposa, ignorando por completo a la entusiasmada Twilight.

Twilight solo negó con la cabeza con resignación y un poco de decepción, pero siguió su camino, con Spike siguiéndola muy de cerca, fue cuando pasaron por un grupo de mujeres de edad madura y que por sus vestimentas, eran de alta sociedad, las cuales al ver a Twilight leyendo entretenida su libro no tardaron en comenzar a criticarla.

 **Aldeanas:  
Mire, ahí va esa chica tan extraña  
Es distraída como ves  
No es de nuestra sociedad  
En las nubes siempre está  
No hay duda que una chica rara es **

**Buen día, ¿cómo están todos?  
Buen día, ¿y su mujer?  
Me da seis más, está muy caro **

**Twilight  
Yo quiero más que vida provincial **

Finalmente, Twilight llego a su amada biblioteca, tal vez no tuviera muchos libros y era muy pequeña, pero para ella era el mayor tesoro que había en todo el pueblo, al ver a la radiante jovencita entrar, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del anciano librero, el cual se acercó a saludar a su mejor cliente.

-¡Ah Twilight!-saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días, aquí está el libro que me presto-dijo Twilight entregándole el libro en sus manos al anciano.

-¿Ya lo terminaste?-pregunto el anciano divertido, pues él conocía muy bien el gran amor de aquella jovencita por los libros.

-No podía soltarlo ¿tiene algo nuevo?-pregunto Twilight entusiasmada.

El librero se rio divertido, pues Twilight iba todos los días a su negocio y siempre buscando algo nuevo para leer-No desde ayer-respondió sonriéndole divertido.

-No importa, me llevare…este-dijo tomando un libro de color azul, al ver el libro que Twilight escogió, el anciano lo tomo entre sus manos y se acomodó sus lentes.

-¿Ese? Pero si lo has leído ya 3 veces-dijo divertido.

-¡Es mi favorito! ¡Tierras lejanas, duelos, hechizos mágicos, la gran aventurera…!-declaraba Twilight mirando el libro titulado "Daring Do y el Arca Perdida".

El librero sonrió con cariño y se acercó a Twilight-Si tanto te ha gustado es tuyo-.

Al escuchar eso, Twilight se quedó muda y miro al amable librero-Pero señor…no podría…-.

-Por favor, insisto-dijo el librero sin dejar de sonreírle.

Twilight le sonrió con mucha gratitud-Gracias, se lo agradezco mucho-expreso Twilight saliendo de la biblioteca con Spike.

 **Aldeanos:  
Mira, ahí va esa chica tan distinta  
¿Quién sabe cuál es su interés?  
En los sueños vivirá  
Con sus libros siempre está  
Un misterio para todos Twilight es **

**Twilight  
Oh ya mi favorita  
Cuando ella encuentra los mejores tesoros del mundo**

 **Vive llena de aventura**

 **Sin depender de nadie**

 **Una verdadera aventurera**

 **Aldeanos:  
Es tan hermosa como indica el nombre  
De la cabeza hasta los pies  
Sólo ve en su linda faz  
Más me temo que detrás  
Diferente de nosotros es  
No es como todos los demás  
Muy diferente de nosotros es **

Justo en ese momento, una parvada de patos apareció en el cielo, de pronto, se escuchó un terrible estruendo y uno de los patos cayó en picada contra el suelo, fue cuando un joven delgado, de playera negra, cabello corto y un poco narizón corrió con un saco para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero cuando creyó que lo había atrapado, este cayó al suelo con fuerza.

Ante eso, lo sujeto y lo metió al saco, corriendo de vuelta hacia donde se encontraba un joven entre las sombras, sosteniendo un rifle de cazador, dando a entender que fue el responsable del disparo y de la muerte del pato.

-¡No fallaste un tiro, Troy! ¡Eres el mejor cazador del mundo!-declaro el chico mirando con admiración al joven que estaba entre las sombras.

Se trataba de un muchacho bien parecido, de cabello bien peinado, playera roja con chaqueta negra, sosteniendo el rifle, aquel joven se llamaba Troy, un chico hosco, duro, arrogante, pero líder de todo un grupo, respetado y admirado, en pocas palabras, el típico héroe pueblerino.

-Lo sé-dijo sonriéndole a su amigo con arrogancia.

-¡Ninguna bestia se te podrá escapar, tampoco ninguna doncella!-repetía el chico narizón mirándolo con orgullo y mucha admiración.

-Es cierto Jake y tengo mis ojos puestos en esa-señalo Troy en dirección de Twilight.

-¿La hija del escritor?-pregunto Jake.

-Justamente, que tendrá la suerte de ser mi esposa…-comenzó Troy afirmando eso con mucha seguridad, mientras que Jake trataba de devolverlo a la realidad-la más hermosa de las doncellas y ella es la mejor ¡Dime! ¿Acaso no merezco la mejor?-pregunto Troy levantando a su amigo.

-¡Si claro! ¿Pero cómo vas a…?-Troy lo lanzo lejos antes de que terminara su pregunta.

 **Troy  
Desde el momento en que la vi tan linda  
Me dije a ésta atraparé  
Tal belleza no hay aquí  
Tiene igual sólo en mí  
Así pues con Twilight yo me casaré **

Cuando Troy vio que Twilight se estaba alejando de él, rápidamente comenzó a seguirla, pasando por un trío de hermanas, las cuales al verlo pasar suspiraron como un trío de bobas enamoradas, al tiempo que comenzaban a alabarlo, ignorando por completo a Jake, el cual trataba de llamar su atención de muchas formas.

 **Chicas**

 **Allá va él, es como un sueño  
Monsieur Troy, qué guapetón  
Pensar en él me da desmayo  
Él es tan bravo y fuerte como un león **

**Aldeanos:  
Buenos días**

 **Troy  
Perdón**

 **Aldeanos:  
Voy a comprar **

**Troy  
Perdón  
Aldeanos:  
Lo cortaré  
Troy:  
Dejen pasar  
Aldeanos:  
El pan, qué olor, señor  
El pez, están muy buenos**

 **Twilight**

 **Yo sólo quiero más que vida provincial  
Troy:  
Ya pronto voy hacerla mi mujer **

**Todos:  
Mira, ahí va esa chica tan extraña  
Una preciosa madeimoselle  
Es penoso sin dudar  
Que no encuentre su lugar  
La que una chica rara es  
Tan bella como peculiar  
Sí, una chica peculiar Twilight es**

Tras pasar algunas dificultades, Troy finalmente llego hasta donde estaba Twilight, colocándose justo enfrente de la chica, la cual estaba tan atenta a su libro que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del apuesto joven frente a ella hasta que este tomo la palabra.

-Buenos días Twilight-saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días Troy-saludo Twilight de manera cordial, cuando de pronto, Troy le quito su libro con rapidez, provocando una mirada algo molesta en Twilight-Troy ¿quieres darme mi libro?-.

Troy no respondió, abrió el libro y comenzó a hojearlo-No tiene dibujos, que aburrido-dijo viendo el libro con desagrado.

-Mucha gente usa la imaginación-dijo Twilight cruzándose de brazos y viendo fijamente a Troy.

Al escuchar eso, Troy la volteo a ver con una sonrisa un poco burlona-Twilight, ya es hora de que dejes de lado todos estos cuentos y pongas atención a algo más importante, a mí-expreso Troy sonriendo de forma arrogante y arrojando el libro de Twilight al suelo como si fuera cualquier cosa, ante eso, Twilight trato de recogerlo, pero Troy le cerró el paso y provoco que Spike le gruñera, mientras que las chicas que admiraban a Troy suspiraban ante la sonrisa del muchacho-todo el pueblo habla de ti, no es bueno que la mujer lea, eso le dará ideas, la hará…pensar-dijo Troy con miedo ante esa idea.

-Troy, en verdad eres primitivo-dijo Twilight burlándose, pero Troy lo tomo como un gran cumplido.

-Gracias Twilight ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la taberna para que puedas ver mis trofeos?-pregunto Troy tomándola de los hombros y llevándola casi a rastras hacia el lugar mencionado.

-Me gustaría, pero tengo que ir a casa a ayudar a mi padre-dijo Twilight, al tiempo que Spike le ladraba mucho a Troy.

-¡Que tonta es!-.

-¡Esta loca!-.

-¡Es tan lindo!-.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Twilight se soltó de Troy y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo antes de que Troy pudiera volver a sujetarla-Lo siento Troy, tal vez en otro momento, ahora tengo que ir con mi padre para ayudarlo-dijo Twilight tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

Troy se mostró molesto ante eso, mientras que Jake se acercaba con una sonrisa-¡Ese viejo loco, necesita mucha ayuda!-declaro riéndose y Troy no tardo en unirse a las risas burlonas de su amigo.

-¡No hable así de mi padre!-reprendió Twilight encarándolos con una mirada de enojo.

Al ver que estaba metiendo la pata, Troy también regaño a Jake, lavándose las manos del insulto hacia el padre de Twilight-¡Sí! ¡No hables así de su padre!-regaño pegándole en la cabeza.

-¡Mi padre no está loco, es un verdadero genio y no voy a tolerar que un par de brutos sin cerebro se burlen de su gran mente creativa cuando lo único para lo que usan sus sesos es para insultar a los demás!-bramo Twilight molesta, recogió su libro, abrazo a Spike y se alejó del lugar.

Cuando Troy y Jake quedaron solos, el chico narizón miro a su amigo algo preocupado-Bueno…eso pudo salir mejor-.

-¿Estas bromeando? Es obvio que está loca por mí-dijo Troy pasando su mano por su cabello de forma galante y algo ególatra-después de todo, sabe que por nuestras bellezas es nuestro destino estar juntos-dijo alejándose, aunque Jake no lo veía así, se encogió en hombros y siguió a su amigo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Cuando Twilight llego a su casa, comenzó a buscar a su padre, pero no lo veía por ningún lado-¡Papá!-.

-¡Aquí estoy Twilight, en mi estudio!-respondió su padre.

Twilight se dirigió al estudio de su padre, encontrándolo sentado frente a su escritorio, con una gran cantidad de papeles tirados en el suelo, al tiempo que se revolvía el cabello con frustración, el padre de Twilight era un gran escritor ciertamente, Night Light, conocido por sus grandes obras literarias, pero como suele ocurrir con todos los artistas, en esos momentos estaba estancado, no tenía una sola idea nueva y sabía que la editorial no lo esperaría para siempre, especialmente cuando llevaba 3 meses sin haberles llevado alguna nueva obra.

-Veo que aún no has podido escribir nada-dijo Twilight acercándose a su padre.

-¡La inspiración no me llega! ¡Me siento sumamente frustrado, la editorial me está metiendo presión, es como si ya no tuviera ideas…creo que es así en cierto modo!-declaro Night Light tomando una foto de su difunta esposa, mirándola con tristeza y cariño-tu madre siempre fue mi mayor inspiración y de hecho, muchas de mis obras están basadas en momentos que compartimos juntos, ahora siento que no tengo nada-.

-Oh vamos papá, mamá sabía que tenías talento, solo mira lo que has logrado, eres un escritor reconocido, sé que podrás hacer una gran obra nueva muy pronto-aseguro Twilight sonriéndole a su padre.

-¿De veras lo crees?-pregunto Night Light mirando a su hija con una sonrisa no muy convencido.

-Lo creo y los sostengo padre, solo ve con ese hombre y muéstrale el avance de tu próxima historia, estoy segura de que cuando vea lo que llevas se emocionara mucho y querrá darte más tiempo-aseguro Twilight.

-¡Tienes razón hija! ¡Debo prepararme para el viaje!-declaro Night Light comenzando a guardar sus redacciones en un portafolio, mientras que Twilight lo observaba con una sonrisa, misma que no tardo en desaparecer.

-Papá… ¿soy extraña?-pregunto Twilight con algo de miedo.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi hija extraña? ¡Por supuesto que no!-afirmo Night Light sumamente ofendido ante la idea de que alguien se atreviera a llamar extraña a su niña-¿Quién te ha dicho semejante disparate?-.

-Nadie realmente…es solo que…bueno…nunca me he sentido a gusto aquí, nunca he tenido nadie con quien hablar-un ladrido llamo su atención-excepto Spike claro-agrego sonriéndole a su mascota.

-¿Y qué me dices de Troy? Es un joven apuesto-señalo Night Light sin dejar de acomodar sus cosas.

-Es apuesto, rudo, ególatra, egocéntrico, bruto-suspiro-papá no es para mí-.

Night Light miro a su hija con algo de pena, definitivamente tenía razón, Troy podría ser el chico más guapo y popular del pueblo, pero definitivamente tenía la inteligencia y astucia de un trol, Night Light decidió dejar el tema por la paz y continuar empacando lo que iba a llevar para ese viaje de negocios.

Una vez que termino, bajo a preparar a su caballo, pues aunque el pueblo tenía autos y camiones, el editor al que veía vivía en la ciudad cercana y el mejor modo para llegar era por un camino poco transitado, uno por donde casi nunca pasaban vehículos y que era más fácil cruzar a caballo.

-Bueno Twilight, ya es hora de irme, nos veremos en 3 días, te encierras muy bien y no te duermas tan tarde-indicaba Night Light.

-No te preocupes papá, ya no soy una niña pequeña, puedo cuidarme sola-dijo Twilight.

-Sé que ya no eres una pequeña niña y eso es lo que me preocupa-bromeo Night Light sonriéndole a su hija y viceversa.

Con un último abrazo y un beso en la mejilla de parte de su hija, Night Light se montó a su caballo y emprendió la marcha hacia la ciudad, esperando tener la suerte que su hija le había deseado, lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que ese era el comienzo de una aventura que nunca se hubieran imaginado ni en sus más alocados sueños.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Night Light y Tormenta, nombre que Twilight le dio al caballo por su hermoso color negro y el hecho de que cuando galopaba a todo lo que daba sonaba como el acercamiento de una poderosa tormenta, siguieron el sendero por un largo tiempo, cuando de pronto se encontraron en una encrucijada, pues el camino se desviaba en dos direcciones.

-Qué extraño, no recuerdo que hubiera dos caminos por este sendero…creo que me perdí, veamos-dijo sacando un mapa-ah sí, hay dos nuevos caminos que llevan a la ciudad, el largo y el corto, el de la izquierda es el largo y el de la derecha el corto-señalo Night Light viendo ambos caminos, uno lleno de luz y que se veía muy seguro, el otro parecía sacado de una película de terror y asustaba un poco, pero era la mejor opción para Night Light-creo que iremos por el corto, andando Tormenta-indico Night Light moviendo a su corcel.

Conforme se adentraban más en aquel camino, la oscuridad se hacía más y más densa, pronto era imposible ver algo y eso preocupo a Night Light, de pronto, Tormenta comenzó a inquietarse violentamente y a sacudirse con violencia, Night Light trato de calmar a su caballo, pero este se irguió violentamente y lo arrojó al suelo, para luego salir corriendo sumamente asustado.

Aquella acción dejo confundido y preocupado a Night Light, quien finalmente descubrió el motivo de la acción de su caballo, pues en medio de aquella oscuridad brillaron varios ojos amarillentos, viéndolo fijamente, conforme se acostumbró a la oscuridad, descubrió de que se trataba, era una manada de lobos de color negro, los cuales al verlo gruñeron agresivamente.

Night Light se alarmo, sabía que nunca ha habido ataques de lobos a humanos, pero cuando estos se mostraban agresivos con los humanos era porque estaban invadiendo su territorio, así que Night Light hizo lo más lógico, emprendió la huida y la manada comenzó a perseguirlo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo escapando de ellos, gritando por ayuda y suplicándole al señor que lo salvara, sus oraciones parecieron ser escuchadas cuando a lo lejos vio una majestuosa mansión sobre una colina que daba a un precipicio que llevaba a una parte más profunda del bosque, rápidamente, Night Light corrió hacia aquella casa.

Cuando llego, vio horrorizado que la reja de la entrada estaba cerrada y se preocupó mucho, pero cuando estuvo más cerca, descubrió que la reja no estaba cerrada, solo emparejada, rápidamente entro y la cerró a tiempo, provocando que los lobos chocaran con la reja.

Aliviado por haberse podido salvar de una horrible muerte, Night Light miro la casa con más atención, realmente se veía como un lugar sacado de la peor de sus pesadillas, pero ahora no tenía muchas opciones, se había perdido, su caballo escapo y él tenía que buscar refugio, así que se adentró a la mansión.

Conforme avanzaba, vio detenidamente todo el lugar, afuera de aquella casa había un jardín que estaba lleno de árboles de manzana, así como algo de vegetación muerta, también vio detrás de aquellos árboles lo que parecía ser una piscina que no había sido usada en años, pues estaba vacía y muy sucia, en el centro de la misma había la estatua de un fénix.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de entrada trato de tocar, pero algo lo detuvo, era como un timbre de alarma, como si algo le dijera que debía irse de ahí cuanto antes y que era mejor lidiar con los lobos que con lo que había en esa casa, pero antes de poder alejarse, la puerta se abrió con fuerza y una chica de cabello rosa, esponjado y con una gran sonrisa apareció.

-¡Hola! ¡Bienvenido!-saludo la chica sonriéndole y tomándolo del cuello de su ropa lo metió de un jalón a la casa-¡Soy Pinkie Pie y estoy emocionada de conocerlo!-se presentó la joven sonriéndole.

Night Light se quedó algo asustado por la sonrisa de Pinkie Pie, pero poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse-Hola…me llamo…-.

-¡PINKIE PIE!-la voz de otra chica capto la atención de ambos, cuando volteo se topó con otras 4 chicas, las cuales bajaban rápidamente, una de ellas tenía caballo de arcoíris, otra parecía una vaquera, una chica de cabello púrpura que se veía algo alarmada y finalmente, una joven de cabello rosa claro y lacio que bajo con timidez.

-¿Qué crees que haces Pinkie Pie?-pregunto la joven vaquera.

-¡Invite a un completo desconocido a nuestra casa!-respondió Pinkie Pie sonriendo-oh…creo que ya entendí el problema-.

-¡Ese no es el problema!-bramo la chica de cabello arcoíris y la chica de cabello púrpura le indico que guardara silencio-lo siento-.

Al ver que las 5 jovencitas parecían discutir, Night Light dio un paso al frente-Disculpen…señoritas…no quiero causarles problemas…me llamo Night Light y perdí mi caballo…así como mi camino…solo necesito un refugio por esta noche…es todo…-.

Al escuchar eso, las chicas se vieron entre si y justo cuando iban a decir algo, Night Light soltó un fuerte estornudo, ante eso, las chicas se reunieron formando un círculo-El pobre esta empapado, no podemos dejarlo afuera a su suerte-dijo la chica de cabello púrpura.

-Estoy de acuerdo-apoyo Pinkie Pie.

-Escuchen…estoy de acuerdo en que debemos ayudarlo, pero también ¿Qué hacemos si ya saben quién se entera?-pregunto la chica de expresión tímida.

-Bueno…lo que no sepa no le hará daño-dijo la chica de cabello multicolor.

-Supongo que podemos ocultarlo hasta que amanezca-acepto la vaquera-muy bien señor, bienvenido a su casa, yo soy Applejack y ellas son mis amigas Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie-.

-Mucho gusto-.

-Acompáñenos al salón, ahí podrá descansar y calentarse-dijo Fluttershy tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo.

Night Light ahora podía ver mejor el interior de la casa, frente a la puerta principal se encontraban unas escaleras que también se dividían en dos direcciones y no pudo evitar reírse al recordar como termino en ese sitio, como estaba oscuro no podía apreciar mejor el lugar, tal vez de ese modo habría visto a una extraña criatura que observaba todo oculta en las sombras, con unos brillantes ojos rojos fijos en Night Light.

Las chicas llevaron a su invitado al salón principal, sentándolo frente a la chimenea, misma que estaba encendida, cuando 3 pequeñas niñas aparecieron con una te tetera y una taza, sirviéndole un poco de té a Night Light, al tiempo que se presentaban como Scootalo, Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom, Night Light se sentía muy afortunado, pero justo cuando comenzó a relajarse, sintió un aire helado y vio como todas aquellas jóvenes se encogían de miedo.

Fue cuando una sombra siniestra se adentró al salón, las 3 pequeñas se ocultaron detrás de Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Rarity, al tiempo que una imponente y aterradora criatura ingresaba, entre la oscuridad solo se podían ver dos brillantes ojos rojos, un cabello rojo con amarillo asemejando a fuego y dos imponente alas, la criatura avanzo y tomo la palabra.

-Aquí hay un intruso-dijo mirando a todos lados.

Rarity se adelantó con mucho miedo-Sunset…querida…permítenos explicarte…este pobre hombre se perdió y…-aquella criatura llamada Sunset lanzo un rugido que parecía el chillido de un murciélago de gran tamaño.

Fue cuando Rainbow Dash se adelantó a Rarity-¡Sunset Shimmer! ¡Sé razonable! ¡Si no lo hubiéramos dejado entrar podría haber…!-Rainbow se vio callada del mismo modo que Rarity.

Temblando de miedo, Night Light no se atrevía a mirar en ninguna dirección, cuando lo hizo, lo que vio fue un rostro sumamente aterrador, con una boca llena de filosos colmillos-¿Quién eres y que estás haciendo aquí?-cuestiono Sunset con furia, provocando que Night Light retrocediera espantado.

-¡Me…me…me perdí!-respondió Night Light tartamudeando.

-¡No eres bienvenido!-bramo Sunset con furia.

-¡P…perdón!-se disculpó Night Light aterrado y viendo fijamente a Sunset, hecho que la enfureció más.

-¿Qué estas mirando?-cuestiono con furia.

-¡Nada!-respondió rápidamente y con mucho miedo.

-¿Has venido a ver al demonio, verdad?-pregunto Sunset sonriendo de manera siniestra y cruel.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Solo buscaba un refugio! ¡Eso era todo!-respondió Night Light aterrado.

-¡Yo te daré tu refugio!-bramo Sunset sujetándolo del cuello de su ropa y llevándoselo, el hombre gritaba pidiendo compasión y ayuda, Rainbow y Applejack trataron de ayudarlo, pero sus amigas no se lo permitieron, pues no había nada que pudieran hacer.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **El primer capítulo ha finalizado, como acaban de ver, es un comienzo algo preocupante, pero bueno, la historia tendrá unos cambios más, los cuales espero les agraden, como dije antes, este fic va a ser muy corto y por ello no pedí OC, pero una vez que finalice comenzara "Guerras Vexacon"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=vZRejwGPskw**

 **Fabula ancestral  
sueño hecho verdad  
luz y oscuridad juntas hallarán  
más que una amistad**

 **Algo allí cambió  
en su corazón  
una historia ideal  
mágico final  
Princesa y Demonio son**

 **Siempre será igual  
siempre sin pensar  
siempre existirá como la verdad  
de que el Sol saldrá**

 **Fabula ancestral  
canto celestial  
es tan singular  
que te hace cambiar  
lo que estaba mal**

 **Fabula ancestral  
canto celestial  
es tan singular  
que te hace cambiar  
lo que estaba mal**

 **Siempre como el Sol  
siempre como el Sol  
surge la ilusión  
fabula ancestral  
música inmortal  
Princesa y Demonio son  
** **Tomado de** **  
Fabula ancestral  
música inmortal  
Princesa y Demonio son...**

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para las bellas damas del mundo, junto a mis cordiales saludos a todos los grandes amigos que existen.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	2. Prisionera

_**Hola de nuevo mis amigos, es hora del comienzo del nuevo capítulo de este nuevo fic, les informo que tampoco voy a incluir invitados en este fic porque como va a ser muy corto no lo considero apropiado, lo que si voy a dar son diferentes canciones como introducción y final de cada capítulo, las cuales considero que son adecuadas para el capítulo, para explicar este punto les voy a dar mi opinión de porque elegí esta canción para el capítulo.**_

 _ **Porque en esta canción se narra la historia de cómo una persona vive siendo prisionera de una bestia que no le da la liberta ni el respeto que se merece, por eso creo que para explicar esta situación es la más indicada:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=D0IQDXlIhY4**

 **Es sólo una historia más...  
La Bella y la Bestia**

 **Ella era bella,  
frágil como una rosa,  
él era una bestia  
esclavo de sus impulsos**

 **Único día que les ataron esposas  
ya no eran niños,  
crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos**

 **Todo marchaba bien,  
eso parecía en su primera luna de miel  
juró serle de por vida fiel  
y ella a él,  
una historia como otra cualquiera(sí)  
quién les ve y quién les viera**

 **Pero el tiempo pasa  
y las relaciones se agotan  
se cansan,  
ella ni lo nota  
porque esta ciega,  
ciega de amor**

 **Pero no aguanta la monotonía  
ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía  
o eso le decía a sus colegas de copas**

 **''Yo salgo con otras, pero ella ni lo nota''**

 **Bella estaba ciega  
pero no era tonta,  
ya dudaba**

 **Tantas noches sola  
cuantas horas de la madrugada**

 **La primera vez fue la más dolorosa,  
te regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa  
y es que el perdón será tu debilidad  
pero lo que pasa una vez  
siempre sufre de una vez más**

 **Este cuento no es eterno  
debo salir ponerle un fin  
ser más fuerte que esa bestia  
debo salir  
quiero vivir  
quiero vivir**

 **Tantas cicatrices ya no puedo más  
me duelen las entrañas  
de tanto sangrar..**

 **No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar  
este moretón que es mi corazón  
Ya no sé cuánto más tiempo podré aguantar  
ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar  
el peso de estos años me doblan la edad  
En cada rincón tengo un moretón**

 **Dime que esto no ha pasado  
tu dime que el barrio ha olvidado  
mañana todo habrá cambiado  
y esto será sólo un horrible recuerdo**

 **Sé que me quieres mi vida  
yo sé que no habrá más heridas  
mañana será un nuevo día  
Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo**

 **Empiezan las discusiones,  
parece que a él no le gustan,  
se vuelve insensible y agresivo  
y a Bella le asusta**

 **Lágrimas caían, tras un empujón  
y el primer puñetazo,  
te conformas con un perdón  
y un simple abrazo**

 **No quieres darle importancia  
porque no quieres perderlo  
pero sientes impotencia  
y a la vez pánico y miedo**

 **No puedes creerlo todavía,  
después de tantos años  
''Te preguntas por qué te has caído en el puente''**

 **El silencio no te ayuda,  
sé que no sabes que hacer,  
sabes que fue la primera  
y no será la última vez**

 **Créeme sé que no quieres más problemas  
pero no te quedes en silencio  
si tu marido te pega**

 **Porque no le perteneces,  
te mereces mucho más  
Ese cretino tienen autoridad  
se la das y él se crece**

 **No puedes detenerle,  
no puedes defenderte,  
no puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte**

 **Cada día más normal  
pasar del amor al odio,  
se convirtió en algo habitual  
otro mal episodio**

 **Bestia no te quiere  
pero quiere que seas suya  
para siempre**

 **''¡Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie entiendes!''**

 **Bella no podía más,  
el cada día era más bestia**

 **Cuando ella quiso hablar  
ya era demasiado tarde,  
se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal  
'La Bella y la Bestia''  
Prefiero no contaros el final**

 **Este cuento no es eterno  
debo salir ponerle un fin  
ser más fuerte que esa bestia  
Debo salir  
quiero vivir  
quiero vivir**

 **Tu final atravesó mi alma en sólo un compás  
callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad  
me has convertido en un triste número más  
Tu triste corazón fue tu perdición**

 **Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás  
no volveré a tener otra oportunidad  
seré sólo un mal día en la prensa local  
Pero mi dolor será tu prisión**

 **Y si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias  
daría todo porque entendieras  
sólo un segundo de mi sufrimiento**

 **Espero que al menos mi historia  
no quede sólo en la memoria  
Y traiciona nuestra trayectoria,  
Que no se repita jamás este cuento**

 **Este cuento no es eterno  
debo ponerle un fin  
ser más fuerte que esa bestia  
Quiero salir  
quiero vivir(Trastorno Bipolar)**

 **Sé más fuerte que esa Bestia  
debes salir,  
vuelve a vivir**

 **(La Bella y la Bestia)**

 **Sé más fuerte,  
camina hacia adelante,  
no te rindas,  
no te quedes en silencio…**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 2**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 2 Prisionera.**

De vuelta al pueblo, más específicamente en casa de Twilight, donde la joven se encontraba en el interior de su hogar disfrutando de su lectura, sin saber que afuera se estaba preparando una gran fiesta y mucho menos que esa fiesta era para ella…en cierto modo.

-Chispas, Twilight tendrá la sorpresa de su vida Troy-felicito Jake sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Así es, es su día de suerte-dijo Troy sonriendo de manera arrogante, vistiendo un fino traje de color negro sumamente elegante, al tiempo que le daba la espalda a su amigo y se dirigía a donde estaba una gran multitud.

El lugar estaba decorado de manera que parecía que se fuera a celebrar una boda, todo el pueblo estaba reunido, una gran mesa con todo tipo de comida, incluso el pastel de bodas de 3 pisos, además de que se encontraba el sacerdote para oficiar la ceremonia, cuando Troy se acercó, tosió un poco para llamar la atención de todos.

-Quiero darles a todos las gracias por venir a mi boda, pero antes debo entrar a ver si acepta-dijo guiñándoles un ojo, para luego comenzar a reírse divertido, seguido de todo el pueblo, aunque no todos estaban riendo, pues las chicas del pueblo lloraban desconsoladas.

Convencido de que Twilight no se rehusaría a ser su esposa, Troy se encamino hacia la casa de la chica y toco la puerta, Twilight se encontraba leyendo su libro con Spike en su regazo, cuando el sonido de los golpes capto su atención, Spike bajo de su regazo y comenzó a ladrar sumamente enfurecido.

-Tranquilo Spike, nunca te comportas así a menos que se trate de…-cuando Twilight abrió la puerta, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Troy, la chica se asustó un poco, pero se recuperó-¿Troy? Que sorpresa…-.

-Sí que lo es, estoy lleno de sorpresas Twilight-dijo Troy ingresando a la casa sin que Twilight lo invitara-y hoy vengo con una especialmente para ti, pues hoy es el día en que todos tus sueños se harán realidad-.

-¿Y tú qué sabes de mis sueños Troy?-pregunto Twilight mirándolo fijamente y Troy se rio.

-Mucho, sé todo sobre tus sueños-dijo Troy sentándose sin que Twilight lo invitara a hacerlo-ahora imagina esto, una modesta casa, mi cacería asándose en la chimenea y mi linda esposa masajeando mis pies-decía Troy al tiempo que se quitaba sus zapatos negros y levantaba sus pies hacia el rostro de Twilight, quien hizo un gesto de asco ante aquella acción-mientras los pequeños juegan con los perros, tendremos seis o siete-agrego Troy levantándose y mirando a Twilight coquetamente.

-¿Perros?-pregunto Twilight fingiendo inocencia.

-¡No Twilight! ¡Muchachos fuertes como yo!-declaro Troy-lo único que tienes que hacer es aceptar, así que adelante, di que me aceptas Twilight-dijo Troy acercándose peligrosamente a Twilight.

La chica retrocedió un poco, hasta quedar atrapada entre la puerta y Troy, el cual ya estaba preparando sus labios para besarla, por fortuna, Spike lo mordió en el trasero, provocando que gritara de dolor, al tiempo que Twilight reaccionaba rápidamente y abría la puerta de su casa, dándole una patada para sacarlo afuera, tomado por sorpresa, Troy se estrelló contra el suelo con fuerza y Twilight arrojo los zapatos de Troy, cerrando la puerta con llave.

Tirado en el suelo, Troy aun trataba de asimilar que había pasado, cuando Jake se acercó-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto Jake sonriéndole.

Por toda respuesta, Troy lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa y lo miro con furia-¡Tendré a Twilight como mi esposa, de eso no hay duda ALGUNA!-bramo lanzándolo contra el suelo, dejándolo sentado en el mismo.

-Qué carácter-dijo Jake mirándolo con reprobación, mientras Troy se retiraba sumamente molesto y se limpiaba la tierra de su rostro.

Una vez que escucho que Troy se marchó, Twilight suspiro aliviada-¿Puedes creerlo Spike? ¡Que petulante y que…! ¡Ni siquiera encuentro palabras para describir lo odioso que es!-Spike ladró en señal de aprobación-además, yo tengo mejores planes para mi vida que vivir atada a un tipo tan insoportable y estúpido como él ¿verdad Spike?-pregunto Twilight levantándolo y acariciándole su cabeza, Spike movió su cola contento y le lamio la cara.

Justo en ese momento, el ruido de un galope llego hasta ambos y Twilight se asomó, descubriendo a Tormenta, pero sin su padre, ante aquella visión, el rostro de Twilight se llenó de terror, especialmente al ver lo alborotado y asustado que estaba, rápidamente, salió de su hogar seguida por Spike.

-¡Tormenta! ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está papá?-pregunto angustiada.

Pero Tormenta no se calmaba y Spike también comenzó a ladrar lleno de alboroto, cuando Twilight finalmente lo calmo, se subió a su lomo, no sin antes abrazar a Spike y subir juntos al hermoso caballo.

-¡Llévame dónde está mi padre Tormenta, rápido!-suplico Twilight y Tormenta emprendió la marcha.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

De algún modo, Tormenta llego hasta aquella tenebrosa mansión, misma a la cual Night Light había llegado hacia tan solo unas horas-Que lugar tan lúgubre-dijo Twilight aterrada con aquel sitio, bajo de Tormenta e ingreso al jardín, seguida por Spike-esperen aquí, entrare a buscar a mi padre-.

Poco a poco, Twilight entra a la mansión y camina lentamente, con cada paso que daba, la chica podía sentir un extraño presentimiento, cuando un ruido la espanto, mismo que venía de detrás de ella, pero cuando voltea se encuentra con Spike, ante eso, Twilight se lleva una mano al pecho y trata de recuperar el aliento.

-Spike, te dije que esperaras afuera-regaño Twilight colocando ambas manos en la cadera, pero en vez de recibir el clásico meneo de cola de Spike o un ladrido, la respuesta que recibió no se la hubiera imaginado ni en mil años.

-¿Estás loca? No voy a dejarte entrar a este lugar tan siniestro tu sola-respondió Spike, provocando que Twilight abriera mucho los ojos, al igual que Spike.

-Spike…tu acabas de… ¿hablar?-pregunto Twilight tratando de serenarse.

-Eso creo-respondió Spike de nuevo y ante aquella respuesta, Twilight lanzo un grito tan potente que pudo haberse escuchado en toda la mansión.

En una de las muchas habitaciones se encontraban reunidas las 5 chicas que trataron de ayudar a Night Light, discutiendo sobre lo injusta que había sido su patrona con ese pobre hombre que solo quería un lugar para descansar y luego seguir su camino, cuando el grito llego a sus oídos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Applejack.

-Vino del salón principal-dijo Rarity viendo hacia la puerta de salida.

-Pues vayamos a ver quién llego antes de que nuestra querida jefecita le ponga las manos encima-dijo Rainbow Dash levantándose y emprendiendo la marcha.

Twilight quedo tendida en el suelo, viendo fijamente a su perro, el cual tenía la cabeza ladeada hacia la derecha, mirando a su ama con confusión-¿Te sientes bien Twilight?-.

-¡Claro que no estoy bien! ¡Primero ese idiota quiere obligarme a casarme con él, luego mi padre desaparece, seguido por este tenebroso lugar y ahora mi perro habla!-enumero Twilight.

-Lo sé, es muy extraño, antes de entrar aquí solo podía ladrar y ahora puedo hablar, realmente es raro, pero no me quejo-dijo Spike rascándose la oreja con su pata trasera.

Mientras Twilight y Spike conversaban, aunque la chica estaba algo asustadas, las demás aparecieron desde el segundo piso, manteniéndose ocultas y viendo todo lo que pasaba abajo, una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Pinkie Pie al ver a la chica.

-¡Es una chica!-grito emocionada, al tiempo que Rainbow Dash le tapaba la boca.

-Ya sabemos que es una chica, pero no grites-regaño.

-¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?-pregunto Fluttershy confundida por la presencia de aquella joven en la mansión.

-Menciono que su padre se perdió, tal vez sea la hija de ese pobre hombre-dedujo Rarity.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Applejack cuando un pensamiento golpeo su cabeza-¡Esto puede ser el destino!-exclamo Applejack sumamente emocionada.

Twilight y Spike seguían en su conversación, poco a poco, Twilight comenzó a adaptarse a ese nuevo Spike, cuando de pronto, el pequeño perro percibió un aroma sumamente familiar, hecho que extraño a Twilight.

-¿Ocurre algo Spike?-pregunto preocupada.

-He encontrado un olor muy conocido-dijo Spike olfateando el aire, para luego sonreír-¡Twilight, es tu padre!-.

-¿Qué? ¡Llévame con él pronto!-pidió Twilight sumamente emocionada y preocupada.

Spike comenzó a correr por los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a unas escaleras que bajaban, señal de que se dirigían hacia el sótano, con algo de miedo, Twilight cargo a Spike y comenzó a bajar lentamente, sosteniéndose de la pared para no dar un paso en falso y sufrir una fuerte caída.

Conforme bajaban, la luz cada vez escaseaba más, pero ni así se detuvo ni dio la vuelta-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? Lamento haber entrado así a su hogar, pero busco a mi padre…-decía en medio de la oscuridad, cuando vio el final de las escaleras alumbrado a penas por una débil luz, fue entonces que una voz familiar se escuchó.

-¿Twilight?-.

Al escuchar la voz de su padre, Twilight aumento sus pasos y termino por bajar, encontrando a su padre en aquel oscuro sótano, encadenado a la pared, aquel lugar era alumbrado solo por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por una ventana.

-¡Papá!-exclamo Twilight aliviada y corrió al lado de su padre, al que abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-pregunto Night Light sonriendo al sentir los cálidos brazos de su hija sobre su cuerpo, mismo que estaba helado por el tiempo que había permanecido en ese lugar.

-Yo ayude en eso-dijo Spike sonriéndole y dejando a Night Light mudo.

-¿Spike…hablo?-.

-Lo sé, ni yo misma entiendo cómo es posible eso-explico Twilight-pero eso no importa ahora ¿Quién te hizo esto?-pregunto Twilight indignada por el trato que su padre había recibido.

Ante la pregunta de Twilight, Night Light abrió mucho los ojos y se llenó de miedo-¡Es cierto! ¡Escúchame Twilight, debes irte de aquí cuanto antes!-.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-.

-¡No hay tiempo para explicar ni para discutir, debes abandonar esta casa antes de que ella se entere de tu presencia, vete rápido!-gritaba su padre mirándola con mucho miedo.

Twilight no comprendía que pasaba, pero estaba decidida a no abandonar a su padre-¡No voy a dejarte!-aseguro con firmeza.

Fue entonces que una mano la sujeto del hombro, volteándola con violencia-¿Qué haces aquí?-bramo Sunset Shimmer, cuyos ojos brillaban en medio de aquella oscuridad, pues ella se mantenía lejos de la luz.

Twilight se asustó mucho, pero se recuperó con rapidez-¿Quién es? ¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntaba Twilight buscando por todos lados a la responsable de eso.

Sunset se colocó frente a ella, pero sin dejar el amparo de la oscuridad-¡La ama de la mansión!-rebelo con un gruñido, Spike se adelantó y comenzó a ladrarle, Sunset le contesto con aquel chillido que sonaba como el de un gigantesco murciélago, asustando a Spike, quien se ocultó detrás de Twilight.

Al ver que estaba ante la responsable del encierro de su padre, Twilight saco más valor de su interior-¡Vine a buscar a mi padre…por favor libérelo! ¿No ve que está enfermo?-suplicaba.

-¿Y por qué se refugió aquí?-cuestiono Sunset como si Night Light hubiera cometido la peor ofensa de la historia al entrar a su hogar.

-¡Podría morir! ¡Por favor! ¡Haré lo que sea!-decía Twilight con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No puedes hacer nada, es MI prisionero!-refuto Sunset dirigiéndose hacia la salida, dando fin a esa conversación o al menos eso pensaba, porque Twilight no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

-¡Tiene que haber algo que pueda…!-Twilight pensó en una solución, era radical, pero quizás era la única solución para ese problema-¡Espera!-llamo captando la atención de Sunset, quien volteo a verla, Twilight suspiro y saco valor de nuevo para poder hacer lo que había pensado-yo me quedare en su lugar-declaro.

-¡Twilight no!-grito Night Light alarmado ante eso.

-¿Tú? ¿Y tomarías…su lugar?-pregunto Sunset sin comprender porque aquella chica estaba dispuesta a ceder su libertad por la de otro, aunque este fuera su padre, no tenía sentido.

Twilight miraba fijamente a la captura de su padre y se levantó con decisión-Si me quedo… ¿lo dejaras ir?-pregunto con timidez.

-Sí, pero deberás quedarte para siempre-advirtió Sunset mirándola fijamente y con voz firme.

Twilight se horrorizo al escuchar eso, pero se sereno-¿Podría salir a la luz por favor?-pidió con amabilidad.

Poco a poco, Sunset se acercó a la zona donde la luz de la luna brillaba con más intensidad, conforme emergía de la oscuridad quedaba al descubierto su apariencia, su piel era de color rojo intenso, llevaba puesto un vestido negro con llamas pintadas, sus ojos eran de color verde, algo extraño considerando que en la oscuridad parecían rojos y su cabello de fuego estaba parado en punta, extendiendo dos poderosas alas.

Ante aquella visión, Twilight retrocedió asustada y comenzó a arrepentirse, hasta que su padre hablo-¡No Twilight! ¡No vas a quedarte aquí!-declaro con firmeza.

Con voz débil pero firme, Twilight se acercó a Sunset-Te doy mi palabra-declaro.

-¡Hecho!-acepto Sunset pasando a un lado de la chica para liberar a Night Light, al tiempo que Twilight caía de rodillas, cubriéndose su rostro con sus manos para ocultar la angustia que sentía, Spike se acercó a ella y recargo su cabeza en su regazo, fue cuando Night Light la abrazo por la espalda.

-¡No Twilight…escucha, ya soy viejo, he vivido mi vida…!-antes de poder continuar, Sunset lo sujeto de su ropa y comenzó a llevárselo arrastrando.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera!-grito Twilight ante esa acción.

-¡Twilight!-grito Night Light extendiendo sus brazos hacia su hija, sin poder hacer nada ante el agarre de Sunset.

Aquella criatura salió de la mansión y abriendo sus alas se dirigió hacia un garaje que estaba en el ala este de la mansión, con Night Light retorciéndose en un intento de liberarse y al mismo tiempo suplicando.

-¡No por favor, tenga compasión, es solo una niña!-suplicaba Night Light, cuando Sunset abrió la puerta del garaje, acercándose a un auto y abriendo su puerta, al tiempo que uno más de los sirvientes ocupaba el asiento del piloto.

-¡Ya no es tu responsabilidad!-bramo Sunset metiéndolo de un empujón al vehículo-¡Llévenlo de vuelta al camino principal y regresa antes de que sea tarde!-indico Sunset volviendo a marcharse volando.

-¡Escúcheme por favor! ¡Auxilio! ¡PIEDAD!-suplicaba Night Light al tiempo que el auto emprendía la marcha y se alejaba de la mansión.

Desde el sótano, Twilight escucho todo y ahora volvió a caer de rodillas, rompiendo en llanto, justo en el momento en que Sunset volvía y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras-Ah…Sunset…-llamo la tímida voz de Fluttershy.

-¿Qué?-bramo Sunset encarando a la pobre chica, quien comenzó a temblar de miedo.

-Ah…ya que…esa joven nos acompañara…todos pensamos que sería bueno…darle…una habitación…un poco más cómoda…-decía Fluttershy con miedo.

Ante aquellas palabras, Sunset lanzo otro de sus infernales chillidos en la cara de Fluttershy, provocando que la chica emprendiera la huida asustada y llorando, una vez que aquella molestia se marchó, Sunset terminó por bajar, encontrándose a Twilight llorando con profundo dolor.

-¡Ni siquiera dejo que me despidiera!-recrimino Twilight-¡Jamás volveré a verlo y no me pude despedir de él!-grito Twilight sin dejar de llorar.

Ante aquellos reproches y al verla llorando, Sunset puso una cara de arrepentimiento y se froto el brazo con vergüenza, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, lo hecho, hecho esta, así que suspirando profundamente tomo la palabra.

-Te llevare a tu habitación-indico.

-¿Habitación? Creí que…-.

-¿Acaso quieres quedarte en el sótano?-cuestiono Sunset frustrada.

-No-respondió Twilight con rapidez.

-Entonces sígueme…y por cierto…me llamo Sunset Shimmer-se presentó la dueña de la mansión.

-Twilight Sparkle-respondió Twilight solo por educación.

Cargando a Spike en brazos, Twilight siguió a Sunset por la mansión, subieron la escalera y se encaminaron hacia el lado izquierdo, Twilight pudo ver a dos chicas más que iban delante de Sunset, la joven no pudo evitar notar lo tétrica que era aquella mansión, los cuadros parecían poseídos y sus ojos parecían seguir sus movimientos, Spike se acomodó más en el pecho de Twilight en búsqueda de protección.

Sunset miraba de reojo a Twilight, sabiendo lo asustada que estaba, fue cuando Applejack llamo su atención-Oye, dile algo amable-le indico de manera significativa.

-¿Ah? Eh…espero que estés cómoda-dijo Sunset diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, fue cuando Applejack y Rainbow Dash le indicaron con la mirada que continuara-mi mansión será tu hogar, así que podrás ir a donde quieras, excepto al ala oeste-indico Sunset.

Ante aquella indicación, Twilight miro a su "anfitriona" con confusión-¿Qué hay en el ala…?-.

-¡ESTA PROHIBIDA!-bramo Sunset silenciando a Twilight, finalmente, llegaron hasta la habitación indicada y haciendo a un lado a las dos chicas que las acompañaban, Sunset abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada a Twilight-si necesitas de algo, mis sirvientes te atenderán con gusto-informo, al tiempo que Twilight entraba.

-Invítala a cenar-le susurro Rainbow Dash.

Sunset devolvió la vista a Twilight-¡Vas a acompañarme a cenar! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!-bramo Sunset cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Ante aquello, Twilight soltó a Spike, quien por suerte cayó de pie al suelo, al tiempo que corría hacia la cama, echándose sobre ella y rompiendo a llorar de nuevo, siendo seguida por un preocupado Spike, justo en ese momento y para aumentar más el dolor de la chica, negras nubes de tormenta dejaron caer una lluvia torrencial.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

La lluvia también alcanzo al pueblo y en esos momentos, muchos de sus habitantes se encontraban reunidos en la taberna del lugar, misma que era propiedad de los padres de Troy, el cual se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea, cuyas paredes del rededor estaba llenos de todo tipo de trofeos que él había ganado en competencia o de animales que había cazado.

El joven estaba muy molesto y no era para menos, pues ese día recibió la peor de todas las humillaciones-¿Quién se ha creído? ¡Me rechazo a mí! ¡A MI! ¡Incluso me humillo delante de todo el pueblo!-.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco amigo mío? Anda, toma, un buen trago de cerveza te hará sentir mejor-aseguro Jake acercándole un tarro con aquella bebida embriagante, pero Troy la hizo a un lado.

-¿Para qué? ¡Me ha deshonrado!-se quejó Troy humillado.

-¿A ti? ¡Jamás! Troy, tienes que tratar de mantenerte tranquilo-dijo Jake mirando sumamente preocupado a su amigo.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=BYgf-RdKEv4)**

 **Jake**

 **Vaya que altera el verde, Troy  
Tan cabizbajo y tristón  
Ser como tú todos quieren, Troy  
Aunque les des un trompón  
No hay nadie que cause tal admiración  
De todos eres el campeón  
Eres el líder y la inspiración  
Y es muy fácil saber la razón  
Nadie es hábil como él, nadie es ágil como él  
Nadie tiene un cuerpazo como el de Troy  
No hay hombre en el pueblo tan macho  
No tiene comparación  
Tú pregúntale a cualquier muchacho  
Te dirá que su equipo es el de Troy**

 **Hombres  
Nadie ha sido como él, nadie es bravo como él**

 **Jake  
Tiene barba partida, qué guapo es Troy**

 **Troy  
Soy un tipo modelo impresionante**

 **Hombres  
Es un gran tipo Troy  
Que viva, sí, arriba, sí**

 **Jake  
Troy es el as, a volar los demás**

 **Hombres  
Nadie vence a Troy, qué valiente es Troy  
Nadie muerde en las luchas como el gran Troy**

 **Chicas  
Nadie es tan musculoso y fornido**

 **Troy  
Como ven, tengo bíceps de más**

 **Jake  
No hay parte de él que sea débil**

 **Troy  
Así es  
Mi cuerpo cubierto de vellos está**

 **Hombres  
Nadie pega como él, nadie es listo como él**

 **Jake  
Nadie escupe tan lejos como el gran Troy**

 **Troy  
En cualquier competencia supero a todos**

 **Hombres  
Diez para Troy**

 **Troy  
Docenas de huevos de chico comí  
Cada día para crecer más  
Y ahora de grande como muchos más  
Soy por eso tan grande y audaz**

 **Hombres  
Nadie tira como él, nadie tira como él**

 **Jake  
Con sus botas bien puestas, qué bueno es Troy**

 **Troy  
Con trofeos mis muros voy decorando**

 **Hombres  
Otro no hay, Troy**

 **Troy (repite)**

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abre con violencia y Night Light entra sumamente angustiado-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡La tiene! ¡Tenemos que salir rápido a rescatarla! ¡Tiene a Twilight encerrada en su mansión!-gritaba el pobre hombre con mucha desesperación, dejando confundidos a todos en la taberna.

-Tranquilo Night Light ¿Quién tiene a Twilight encerrada?-pregunto Troy.

-¡Un demonio! ¡Un terrible y espantoso demonio!-respondió Night Light, al escuchar eso, todos rompieron en sonoras carcajadas.

-¿Es grande?-.

-¡Gigantesca!-.

-¿Con garras y colmillos?-.

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¿Me ayudaran?-pregunto Night Light sumamente angustiado.

-Está bien amigo, te sacaremos de esto-dijo Troy con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿De veras? ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!-agradecía Night Light, cuando lo sujetaron de los brazos y lo sacaron fuera de la taberna en medio de risas burlonas.

Una vez que Night Light fue echado y todos volvieron a lo suyo, Troy se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de pasar-Con que es un viejo loco…es un viejo loco-decía meditando.

 **Troy**

 **Jake, temo que estoy pensando**

 **Jake  
Es muy peligroso**

 **Troy  
Lo sé, pero ese chiflado es su padre  
Y su juicio es sólo hacía así  
Ya mi mente está trabajando  
Desde que a ese lunático vi  
Porque me he prometido casarme con Bella  
Y tramando estoy un gran plan  
Podríamos...**

 **Jake  
¿Qué?**

 **Troy  
Entonces...**

 **Jake  
No, pero**

 **Troy  
¿Entiendes?**

 **Jake  
¡Ya entendí!**

 **Troy y Jake  
¡Vamos!  
Nadie trama como él, nadie engaña como él**

 **Jake  
Nadie acosa inocentes como el gran Troy**

 **Todos  
Y su boda estaremos ya celebrando  
Otro no hay, Troy**

Y mientras todos cantaban alabando a su gran héroe, afuera en el frío y bajo la intensa lluvia, un decepcionado Night Light gritaba a los cuatro vientos que alguien le ayudar a salvar a su preciosa princesa.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **El segundo capítulo ha llegado a su final, como acaban de ver, Twilight se entregó a Sunset para salvar a su padre, mientras que Troy, humillado por el rechazo de la chica, está planeando una terrible conspiración en contra de la joven y de su padre.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=D0IQDXlIhY4**

 **Es sólo una historia más...  
La Bella y la Bestia**

 **Ella era bella,  
frágil como una rosa,  
él era una bestia  
esclavo de sus impulsos**

 **Único día que les ataron esposas  
ya no eran niños,  
crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos**

 **Todo marchaba bien,  
eso parecía en su primera luna de miel  
juró serle de por vida fiel  
y ella a él,  
una historia como otra cualquiera(sí)  
quién les ve y quién les viera**

 **Pero el tiempo pasa  
y las relaciones se agotan  
se cansan,  
ella ni lo nota  
porque esta ciega,  
ciega de amor**

 **Pero no aguanta la monotonía  
ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía  
o eso le decía a sus colegas de copas**

 **''Yo salgo con otras, pero ella ni lo nota''**

 **Bella estaba ciega  
pero no era tonta,  
ya dudaba**

 **Tantas noches sola  
cuantas horas de la madrugada**

 **La primera vez fue la más dolorosa,  
te regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa  
y es que el perdón será tu debilidad  
pero lo que pasa una vez  
siempre sufre de una vez más**

 **Este cuento no es eterno  
debo salir ponerle un fin  
ser más fuerte que esa bestia  
debo salir  
quiero vivir  
quiero vivir**

 **Tantas cicatrices ya no puedo más  
me duelen las entrañas  
de tanto sangrar..**

 **No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar  
este moretón que es mi corazón  
Ya no sé cuánto más tiempo podré aguantar  
ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar  
el peso de estos años me doblan la edad  
En cada rincón tengo un moretón**

 **Dime que esto no ha pasado  
tu dime que el barrio ha olvidado  
mañana todo habrá cambiado  
y esto será sólo un horrible recuerdo**

 **Sé que me quieres mi vida  
yo sé que no habrá más heridas  
mañana será un nuevo día  
Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo**

 **Empiezan las discusiones,  
parece que a él no le gustan,  
se vuelve insensible y agresivo  
y a Bella le asusta**

 **Lágrimas caían, tras un empujón  
y el primer puñetazo,  
te conformas con un perdón  
y un simple abrazo**

 **No quieres darle importancia  
porque no quieres perderlo  
pero sientes impotencia  
y a la vez pánico y miedo**

 **No puedes creerlo todavía,  
después de tantos años  
''Te preguntas por qué te has caído en el puente''**

 **El silencio no te ayuda,  
sé que no sabes que hacer,  
sabes que fue la primera  
y no será la última vez**

 **Créeme sé que no quieres más problemas  
pero no te quedes en silencio  
si tu marido te pega**

 **Porque no le perteneces,  
te mereces mucho más  
Ese cretino tienen autoridad  
se la das y él se crece**

 **No puedes detenerle,  
no puedes defenderte,  
no puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte**

 **Cada día más normal  
pasar del amor al odio,  
se convirtió en algo habitual  
otro mal episodio**

 **Bestia no te quiere  
pero quiere que seas suya  
para siempre**

 **''¡Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie entiendes!''**

 **Bella no podía más,  
el cada día era más bestia**

 **Cuando ella quiso hablar  
ya era demasiado tarde,  
se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal  
'La Bella y la Bestia''  
Prefiero no contaros el final**

 **Este cuento no es eterno  
debo salir ponerle un fin  
ser más fuerte que esa bestia  
Debo salir  
quiero vivir  
quiero vivir**

 **Tu final atravesó mi alma en sólo un compás  
callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad  
me has convertido en un triste número más  
Tu triste corazón fue tu perdición**

 **Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás  
no volveré a tener otra oportunidad  
seré sólo un mal día en la prensa local  
Pero mi dolor será tu prisión**

 **Y si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias  
daría todo porque entendieras  
sólo un segundo de mi sufrimiento**

 **Espero que al menos mi historia  
no quede sólo en la memoria  
Y traiciona nuestra trayectoria,  
Que no se repita jamás este cuento**

 **Este cuento no es eterno  
debo ponerle un fin  
ser más fuerte que esa bestia  
Quiero salir  
quiero vivir(Trastorno Bipolar)**

 **Sé más fuerte que esa Bestia  
debes salir,  
vuelve a vivir**

 **(La Bella y la Bestia)**

 **Sé más fuerte,  
camina hacia adelante,  
no te rindas,  
no te quedes en silencio…**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo el gran éxito de mis fics.**_

 **Mana:** _por el momento ya tengo decididos mis próximos dos fics, así que aún no sé cuándo pueda hacer otro de Yugioh, lo siento, en verdad lo siento, pero por el momento eso es algo que queda pendiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y aquí tienes el segundo capítulo de esta historia, por cierto ¿sabes porque tus dos amigos no comentaron sobre el final de "Guerreras de la Amistad?" Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rainbow2K16:** _me alegra que el primer capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y ahora espero lo mismo del segundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _él fue una de mis opciones, junto con otros personajes, por lo que hice un sorteo y el seleccionado fue Troy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no me ofendo, de hecho, yo también estoy ansioso por empezar a escribirlo, peor primero quiero descansar de los fics de acción y como ya tengo más desarrollado como será "Guerras Vexacon", por eso será el fic que le siga a este. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _es lo único que se puede hacer para sacar un poco, respecto a "Hijas de la Noche", supongo que el tiempo dirá si llega a superar a ese fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _no a todos, creo que solo voy a cambiar el diseño de Eiki y si acaso el de Abzu, pero eso es algo que aún no me decido, en el caso del Caballero de las Tinieblas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _no quería que fuera con Adagio por no quedaría para lo que he planeado, además, también se trata de mostrar el lado machista que aún existe en la sociedad (tristemente). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _ya lo había visto, pero si he de ser honesto, yo prefiero que cuando hacen parodias sea como en la versión original, porque me encanta mucho cuando la visión del futuro refleja la muerte y la soledad que sufre por su modo de vivir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Night Child:** _gracias por el consejo, tratare de mejorarlo, aunque realmente este fic es solo por diversión, ya que va a ser muy corto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _lamento que vaya a ser corto, pero como dije, solo es para descansar un poco de los fics de acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, Éire, Rainbow2K16, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Night Child, Kurtlaraperdomo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	3. Ganarse su corazon

_**Es la hora del nuevo capítulo de este nuevo fic, como acaban de ver, ahora Twilight es la "invitada" de Sunset y comienza los intentos de la peli fuego de tratar de romper la maldición que la tiene torturando a ella y a todos los habitantes de su hogar, pero no será nada fácil, después de todo, hay cosas que no se pueden resolver tan fácilmente, especialmente cuando se empiezan de mala manera como ocurrió con ellas, por el momento les traigo otra canción que considero adecuada para este fic, espero la disfruten mucho, de la banda Tierra Santa presento "La Sombra de la Bestia", disfrútenla.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=sOcWfCHr0TQ**

 **La noche cae en un lugar  
donde reina hoy el miedo **

**Bajo el influjo inmortal  
de la luna y su luz **

**Te hace mirar hacia allí  
donde brilla en lo alto **

**Y al mirar el destello en tus manos  
ves que no eres tú **

**Duerme tu alma en el fondo  
de un sueño sin rumbo **

**Como una plaga la bestia  
se adueña de ti **

**Arde tu sangre en el fuego  
que rompe tus venas **

**Y destroza lo poco de humano  
que queda hoy de ti **

**Y ahora está libre  
el mal que llevas dentro **

**La maldición por siempre existirá**

 **El sueño del loco  
que vive encerrado en su mundo  
y no puede escapar **

**Cambia**

 **Y deja salir a la bestia**

 **Que siempre has vivido con ella**

 **Y ella hoy es parte de ti**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 3**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 3 Ganarse su corazón.**

De regreso a aquella tétrica mansión, Twilight continuaba en la habitación que le habían asignado, aunque para ella era tan horrible como el más tenebroso de los calabozos, la pobre joven no había dejado de llorar en ningún momento y Spike solo la podía ver con tristeza y preocupación, fue cuando unos leves golpes captaron la atención de la chica.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto entre sollozos.

-¡Somos Rarity y Fluttershy querida, abre por favor, no te haremos daño!-respondió una voz con dulzura.

Twilight se limpió las últimas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con ambas chicas, quienes le sonreían de forma amistosa-Hola, soy Fluttershy, la cuidadora de los animales de la mansión-se presentó la tímida chica.

-Yo me llamo Rarity querida y soy la diseñadora de vestuario de toda la mansión-se presentó Rarity entrando con una gran cantidad de bellísimos vestidos.

Twilight se terminó de serenar y miro a ambas chicas fijamente, las cuales le dedicaban sonrisas tranquilizadoras-Soy…Twilight Sparkle y este es mi amigo Spike…-.

-Es un gusto conocerlas-dijo Spike meneando su cola alegremente.

-El gusto es nuestro amiguito-respondió Fluttershy abrazando al perrito con dulzura.

A Twilight le pareció extraño que la chica no reaccionara ante el hecho de que su perro estaba hablando y como si leyera su mente, Rarity se adelantó-Créeme querida, te acostumbras a muchas cosas viviendo en este lugar-dijo sonriéndole.

-Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste-soltó Fluttershy de repente, sin dejar de acariciar a Spike, el cual se sentía el perro más afortunado de todo el mundo.

-Todos decimos eso-concordó Rarity.

Ante aquellas palabras, Twilight nuevamente cayó ante una profunda depresión-Pero perdí a mi padre, misa sueños, mi libertad ¡Todo!-exclamo sentándose en la cama y llevándose las manos a la cara para ocultar su profunda tristeza.

Los 3 visitantes se vieron entre si preocupados, fue cuando Fluttershy se acercó a ella y le puso una mano sobre la de Twilight-Animo, te prometo que todo va a salir bien, por ahora tengo que bajar, aún hay mucho que hacer y la mesa todavía no está puesta por completo-dijo Fluttershy despidiéndose de Twilight y Spike, dejándolos solo con Rarity.

-Bueno querida, es hora de prepararte para la cena ¡Estoy tan emocionada! No he podido sacar mis nuevos diseños en mucho tiempo, ahora veamos cual te quedara bien ¡Ah! ¡Con este te verás divina!-declaro Rarity sacando un vestido de color violeta con detalles azules y entregándoselo a Twilight, quien negó con la cabeza.

-Eres muy amable, pero no pienso bajar a cenar-respondió Twilight con total tranquilidad, dejando a Rarity con el corazón en la garganta.

-¿Qué cosa? ¡Pero tienes que bajar!-exclamo asustada al imaginarse la reacción de Sunset ante eso.

Antes de que Twilight pudiera volver a decir que no, Pinkie Pie hizo acto de aparición en medio de ambas chicas-¿Quién tiene que bajar?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

La repentina aparición de aquella chica risueña asusto un poco a Twilight, hecho que Rarity noto al instante-Tranquila querida, es solo Pinkie Pie, la organizadora de fiestas en la mansión-presento sonriéndole.

-¡Y vaya que hay razón para festejar, hacía mucho que no teníamos una invitada, estoy tan feliz!-grito Pinkie Pie saltando de un lado a otro por toda la habitación.

Rarity rio ante el entusiasmo de Pinkie Pie e incluso Twilight se vio contagiada ante aquella gran alegría que desbordaba esa chica, fue cuando Rarity consiguió hacer que su amiga se calmara y la miro a los ojos fijamente.

-Tranquila Pinkie Pie, sé que es motivo para estar feliz, pero creo que ambas queremos saber a qué debemos tu visita tan sorpresiva-expreso Pinkie Pie.

-¡Ah sí! ¡Vine a informarles que la cena ya está lista y Sunset te está esperando!-anuncio Pinkie Pie sonriendo emocionada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el salón comedor, la mesa ya estaba puesta, llena de todo tipo de exquisitos y deliciosos platillos dignos de un rey o en este caso, de una reina, pues eso era Sunset en aquella mansión, una reina y hablando de ella, la dueña de la mansión no se encontraba sentada en su lugar, estaba caminando de un lado a otro, siendo observada por Applejack, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto? ¡Le dije que bajara! ¿Por qué no ha llegado?-cuestiono Sunset molesta al no ver aparecer a Twilight.

Con mucha timidez y temblando de miedo, Fluttershy tomo la palabra-Trata de calmarte Sunset…la pobrecita ha sufrido mucho…perdió a su padre, su libertad, todo en un solo día-enumero la chica tímida.

-Realmente son golpes muy duros para superarlos en tan poco tiempo-concordó Applejack.

Fue cuando Rainbow vio la tensión en Sunset, así que opto por cambiar el tema con rapidez-Todas concordamos en que eso es algo muy duro, pero díganme ¿acaso nadie ha pensado que quizás ella sea la persona que tanto hemos esperado? ¿La que finalmente rompa la maldición?-pregunto con un tono de emoción en su voz.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡No soy tonta!-bramo Sunset sin dejar de caminar ni de mostrarse molesta.

Rainbow Dash quiso decirle algunas cuantas cosas a Sunset, pero opto por tranquilizarse y respirando profundamente, así como también golpeando el suelo con fuerza liberando un poco de enojo pudo continuar con la "conversación".

-Muy bien, entonces sabes lo que debes hacer, tú te enamoras de ella, ella se enamora de ti y listo, todo volverá a la normalidad a la medianoche-expreso Rainbow con una sonrisa sumamente confiada en sus palabras.

-Ah…no es tan fácil Rainbow-señalo Fluttershy acercándose a su amiga.

-Fluttershy tiene razón, todo eso del amor toma su tiempo-concordó Applejack cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Pero eso es lo que menos tenemos, la rosa está comenzando a marchitarse!-les recordó Rainbow Dash llevándose las manos a la cara con angustia.

Sunset también se quedó asustada al recordar que la Rosa Azul que recibió estaba comenzando a morir, sus pétalos ya estaban comenzando a caer, señal clara de que el tiempo se le estaba acabando, pero por más que tratara de ocultarlo la triste verdad estaba ahí…en su cuerpo.

-¡Es inútil! ¡Ella es tan hermosa, tan tierna, tan dulce, valiente y yo…!-Sunset miro su reflejo en una de las bandejas de la mesa y con furia volteo a ver a las demás-¡MIRENME!-bramo furiosa.

Las 3 chicas se vieron entre sí con mucha preocupación y tristeza, dándose cuenta de que Sunset aún no aprendía la lección que aquella hechicera trataba de que aprendiera desde el primer momento en que llego a la casa, pero no era el momento de réplicas, debían actuar y rápido.

-Tienes que ayudarla a ver más allá de eso-dijo Fluttershy.

-No sé cómo-reconoció Sunset con vergüenza.

Rainbow Dash vio una oportunidad de desquitarse un poco y se acercó con paso firme a Sunset-Puedes comenzar por ponerte más presentable ¡Párate derecha!-indico Rainbow y Sunset lo hizo, colocándose en posición de firmes como un soldado.

-Y tal vez sea una buena idea que cuando ella entre al salón la recibas con una simpática sonrisa-dijo Applejack.

-Esa es una gran idea, vamos sonríe-pidió Rainbow Dash apoyando la idea de Applejack.

Sunset sonrió, pero su sonrisa la hacía ver más temible que amistosa y eso hizo que Fluttershy interviniera-¡Pero no la vayas a asustar!-indico y Sunset negó con la cabeza.

-¡Impresiónala con tu ingenio!-indico Applejack.

-¡Muéstrale tus grandes habilidades físicas!-agrego Rainbow Dash.

-¡Pero también demuestra que eres muy inteligente!-anexo Fluttershy.

Las 3 chicas siguieron dándole indicaciones a Sunset, quien pasaba su mirada de una a la otra, comenzando a impacientarse y llevándose ambas manos a las orejas para tratar de callar los barullos de las 3 chicas, fue cuando las 3 parecieron ponerse de acuerdo mentalmente para dar la última indicación, misma que comenzó con un "pero sobretodo…"

-¡Deberás controlar tu genio!-expresaron al mismo tiempo y con una mirada significativa.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose detuvo la conversación y las 3 chicas voltearon hacia la puerta con emoción-¡Ahí esta!-exclamo Applejack y provocando que Sunset alzara la vista en búsqueda de su acompañante.

Pero quien entro no fue otra que Pinkie Pie, quien se veía algo nerviosa, pues su alegre sonrisa se mostraba algo tensa-Hola-saludo sonriendo nerviosamente y dejando a todas sus amigas decepcionadas.

Sunset también se decepciono, pero no tardó en hacer la pregunta que todas se hacían-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está?-pregunto ansiosa y tratando de reprimir la llama furiosa que estaba creciendo en su interior.

-¿De quién me habla?-pregunto Pinkie Pie ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado y sonriendo con inocencia.

Ante aquella pregunta, la mirada de Sunset se endureció más y abriendo sus alas comenzó a acercarse a Pinkie Pie-De Twilight ¿Dónde está?-repitió cada vez más molesta.

-¡Ah! ¡Twilight! ¡Te vas a reír mucho cuando te diga esto, pero ella dijo que…bueno…ella dijo…en serio te vas a morir cuando sepas esto…es de lo más gracioso!-conforme Pinkie Pie hablaba, la ira de Sunset aumentaba más y más, fue cuando Pinkie Pie trago profundamente y suspirando resignada, encomendándose a todos los Santos que conocía-no bajara-respondió finalmente y sonriendo con nerviosismo.

El grito de furia que Sunset lanzo bien pudo haberse escuchado a más de 100 kilómetros a la redonda y la fuerza que uso al empujar las puertas para salir volando en busca de Twilight debió ser escuchada aún más lejos, las 4 chicas comenzaron a seguirla rápidamente, sumamente alarmadas por la reacción tan furiosa de su amiga.

-¡Sunset espera! ¡No vayas a cometer una barbaridad!-grito Applejack.

Con su habilidad de volar, Sunset no tardo en quedar frente a la habitación de Twilight, dándole fuertes golpes a la puerta, mientras las demás llegaban poco después-¡TE DIJE QUE BAJARAS A CENAR!-bramo Sunset furiosa.

-¡No tengo hambre!-respondió Twilight desde el interior de la habitación.

-¡O BAJAS O….O…O ROMPO LA PUERTA!-amenazo Sunset con furia.

La actitud tan exagerada de Sunset preocupo a las demás, peor Fluttershy se armó de valor-Ah Sunset…tal vez este mal…pero no creo que sea el modo de…-la mirada de Sunset la silencio y Applejack entro en su rescate.

-Lo que Fluttershy quiere decir es que no creemos que sea el modo de ganarse su afecto-indico Applejack con firmeza.

-¡Pero se está poniendo tan difícil!-gruño Sunset entre dientes y viendo la puerta con furia.

-Trata de pedírselo con amabilidad-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Al menos inténtalo, no tienes nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar-le recordó Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa.

Ante las ciertas palabras de las chicas, Sunset suspiro y se calmó lo mejor que pudo-¿Quieres bajar a cenar?-pregunto con un tono de voz que se podría considerar casi amable.

-¡No!-respondió Twilight desde el interior del cuarto con firmeza.

Sunset señalo la puerta con un gesto de reproche y las chicas solo suspiraron con algo de cansancio-De manera suave y gentil-indico Fluttershy.

-¡Sería un gran placer si me acompañaras a cenar!-repitió Sunset haciendo una reverencia y apretando mucho la mandíbula.

-Por favor-le indico Fluttershy que agregara.

Sunset solo bufo con algo de molestia-Por favor-pidió tratando de sonar amable.

-¡No gracias!-respondió Twilight de nuevo.

Ante aquella tercera negativa, Sunset perdió por completo la paciencia-¡NO PUEDE QUEDARTE AHÍ PARA SIEMPRE!-bramo furiosa.

-¡Si puedo!-respondió Twilight con la misma firmeza que estaba usando para negarse a la petición de la chica.

-¡BIEN! ¡ENTONCES MUERTE DE HAMBRE!-bramo Sunset furiosa, para luego ver a las demás-¡Si no quiere cenar conmigo, no comerá nada entonces!-indico furiosa, para luego abrir sus alas y dirigirse hacia el ala oeste de la mansión, dejando tras de sí a las 4 chicas decepcionadas.

-Vaya ¿alguien más piensa que esto es una pérdida de tiempo?-pregunto con total honestidad y sus amigas asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset llego hasta la que parecía ser su habitación, abriendo la puerta con fuerza e ingresando al lugar, al tiempo que rezongaba por lo que acababa de pasar-¡Se atrevió a rechazarme a mí! ¡A MI! ¡A la dueña de la mansión, fui amable! ¿Qué espera que haga? ¿Qué le ruegue?-decía sumamente molesta, al tiempo que se acercaba a la mesa donde se encontraba la Rosa Azul y el Espejo que aquella hechicera le dio, rápidamente tomo el espejo-¡Quiero verla!-exigió.

La imagen del espejo cambio del reflejo de Sunset a una imagen que mostraba a Twilight hablando con Rarity, quien trataba de convencerla de aceptar la invitación de Sunset-"Pero Sunset no es tan mala cuando llegas a conocerla, si le das una oportunidad para conocerla estoy segura que se llevarían muy bien…"-.

-"¡No quiero conocerla! ¡No me interesa conocer a alguien como ella y francamente, no logro entender cómo pueden soportar a alguien tan odiosa como ella!"-expreso Twilight con dureza.

Ante aquellas palabras de la joven, Sunset bajo el espejo y una mirada de tristeza apareció en su rostro-Me estoy engañando, jamás me verá más que como a un…monstruo-dijo dejando el espejo en la mesa, al tiempo que un pétalo de la rosa caía, con pasos tristes, Sunset se acercó a la ventana y se sostuvo de ella-es inútil-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas cuando Twilight finalmente decidió dejar la habitación, asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca, especialmente Sunset, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de aquella tenebrosa casa, seguida de cerca por Spike, el cual se veía muy asustado ante la idea de explorar aquel tenebroso lugar.

Al mismo tiempo, en una de las habitaciones cercanas, se llevaba a cabo un juego divertido entre dos personas, uno sumamente íntimo, pues había una gran cantidad de ropa tirada en el suelo, al tiempo que se escuchaban risas pícaras y uno que otro gemido.

-Ya basta Rainbow Dash-se escuchó la voz de Applejack con un tono de voz sumamente divertido.

-Oh vamos, no sé porque te haces del rogar, si bien sabes que te gusta-expreso Rainbow Dash incorporándose, tenía el sombrero de Applejack y el cabello algo revuelto-anda vaquera ¿no quieres montar a tu Rainbow?-pregunto la chica con mucha insinuación.

-Eres tan linda-dijo Applejack, ambas estaban solo con su ropa interior-por eso me encantas-expreso a punto de besarla, cuando se detuvo de golpe.

-Applejack, estoy esperando-llamo Rainbow Dash confundida por la reacción de su pareja.

-¡Mira!-señalo Applejack hacia la puerta.

Rainbow Dash miro hacia la puerta, misma que estaba cerrada, pero por la parte baja de la misma se pudo apreciar una sombra que caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, abriendo la boca de la sorpresa ante esa visión y quitándose el sombrero de su novia, ambas chicas se vieron entre sí y luego procedieron a vestirse con rapidez.

Una vez que estuvieron vestidas, salieron rápidamente de su habitación y comprobaron que efectivamente se trataba de su joven invitada-¡Mira eso! ¡Ya salió!-exclamo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa de emoción.

-¡Es grandioso!-declaro Applejack alzando los brazos al cielo para agradecer por ese milagro.

Twilight bajo por la escalera principal y tomo el camino hacia la izquierda, siempre con Spike detrás de ella, tras caminar otro poco, encontró lo que buscaba, la cocina, donde se escuchaban varias voces discutiendo de un asunto que no entendía, solo esperaba que Sunset no estuviera ahí, porque era la última a quien quería ver, poco a poco, abrió la puerta y quedo ante la multitud.

 **(Nota: para no alargarme mucho, los personajes que están en la cocina además de Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootalo, son la Abuela Smith, Big Mac, Discord, Spitfire y Soarin, todos humanizados)**

-¡Me mato todo el día preparando un banquete digno de un rey, con los más suculentos manjares que he creado y para que, para que esa niña diga que no bajara a cenar y por tanto me obligue a tirar todo lo que he preparo o peor aún, dárselo a los animales de Fluttershy! ¡Es el peor insulto para un chef!-bramo Discord, el cocinero de la mansión.

-¡Ay, pero que reina del drama!-soltó Rarity sin dejar de cocer un vestido que tenía en las manos, cuando sintió las miradas de todos sobre ella-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ven a mí de esa forma?-.

-Por nada hermanita, por nada-dijo Sweetie Belle con una risita.

-Francamente no culpo a esa joven por no querer cenar con Sunset, si he de ser honesta, Sunset no ha hecho nada para ganarse la simpatía de la pobrecita-dijo la Abuela Smith.

-El problema es que el tiempo se está acabando y si no mejoran su relación todas estaremos perdidas-dijo Spitfire recordándoles el asunto de la maldición.

-Solo nos queda rezar porque ocurra un milagro-dijo Fluttershy con tristeza y un silencio incomodo inundo la cocina.

Twilight no sabía qué hacer, por un lado quería entrar a la cocina, pero por otro tenía el impulso de irse, pero antes de tomar una decisión, se dio la vuelta y se topó con una joven de expresión seria, que la miraba fijamente.

-¿Necesita algo señorita?-pregunto con seriedad.

La repentina aparición de aquella chica provoco que Twilight lanzara un grito de miedo y tropezara hacia atrás, abriendo sin querer la puerta y quedando ante todos los ocupantes de la cocina, quienes al verla se quedaron pasmados, siendo Pinkie Pie la primera en reaccionar.

-¡Hola! ¡Por fin saliste de tu cuarto! ¡Qué alegría!-expreso saltando de un lado a otro, cuando noto la presencia de la otra joven-¡Y veo que ya conociste a mi hermana mayor, Maud Pie!-presento Twilight emocionada.

Al escuchar eso, Twilight se quedó muda, especialmente por ver las actitudes tan diferentes de ambas hermanas, fue cuando Rainbow Dash y Applejack llegaron, ayudándole a levantarse, mientras Spike solo veía todo en silencio.

-Si, a nosotras también nos costó creerlo al principio-reconoció Applejack sabiendo que estaba pensando Twilight en ese momento, para luego proseguir con todas las presentaciones, así como también los puestos que cada uno ocupaba en la mansión.

Una vez que terminaron con las presentación, Fluttershy se acercó y abrazo a Spike-Entonces ¿Qué se te ofrecía Twilight?-pregunto con amabilidad.

-Quisiera comer algo-respondió Twilight con algo de timidez, especialmente después de todo el espectáculo que armo antes.

-Sí, yo también quisiera comer algo-admitió Spike.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Discord, prepárales algo a esta dulce jovencita y a su lindo perrito! ¡Date prisa!-indico la Abuela Smith.

-¡No necesitas decírmelo, después de todo, soy un chef experto en el fino arte de la cocina!-declaro Discord cortando unos vegetales a gran velocidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Después de comer y de finalmente quitarse ese pequeño problema, Twilight fue llevada en un recorrido por toda la mansión, con Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Rarity como sus guías, Spike también las acompañaba, aunque se sentía bastante ridículo, ya que la abuela de Applejack le indico que antes de llevarlo por la mansión le pusieran un pañal para evitar cualquier tipo de sorpresa desagradable, Twilight tuvo que resistirse mucho para no reírse del tierno y algo ridículo aspecto de su amigo.

Pasaron por el que era el salón de trofeos de Sunset, tenía una gran cantidad de ellos, en natación, esgrima, carreras e incluso en algunos concursos de ajedrez, matemáticas, entre otras competencias académicas, una vez que pasaron por ahí, llegaron hasta un pasillo que se dividía en dos direcciones y Twilight no necesito ser una genio para saber a donde llevaba uno.

-Disculpen ¿este es el pasillo que lleva al ala oeste, verdad?-pregunto sabiendo la respuesta, especialmente cuando vio como sus guías se mostraban sumamente incomodas.

-¡Por supuesto!-respondió Pinkie Pie sonriéndole y ganándose una mirada molesta de las demás-¿Qué? Ella pregunto, sería grosero no contestarle-dijo con firmeza.

-Me pregunto qué es lo que Sunset oculta allá-dijo Twilight con curiosidad y encaminando sus pasos hacia allá, pero las chicas la detuvieron.

-¡No es nada importante!-declaro Fluttershy.

-Solo es un pasillo, como todos los demás-señalo Rainbow Dash.

-Entonces no está prohibido-dijo Twilight pasando a un lado de las chicas, pero ahora Applejack y Rarity le cerraron el paso.

-¿Por qué no mejor nos sigues? ¡Hay cosas mucho mejores más adelante como…mis huertos de manzana!-señalo Applejack.

-O la biblioteca-agrego Rarity al ver que Twilight aún estaba empeñada en seguir.

-¿Tienen biblioteca?-pregunto Twilight entusiasmada ante esa idea, dejando aliviadas a las chicas, quienes comenzaron a persuadirla hablando de lo maravillosa que era la biblioteca de la mansión.

Las chicas comenzaron a seguir, Twilight se dispuso a seguirla, pero pudo más su curiosidad que su amor por los libros y cuando vio que no la veían, se escabullo rumbo al ala oeste, siendo descubierta por Spike.

-¡Twilight! ¿Qué haces?-.

-Vamos Spike ¿no te da curiosidad saber qué es lo que oculta Sunset en este lado?-pregunto Twilight.

-Tal vez los cuerpos de todos los que se atrevieron a ir allá-respondió Spike estremeciéndose.

Ignorando el comentario de su perro, Twilight siguió su camino hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una habitación, con mucho cuidado, Twilight abrió la puerta y se encontró con una habitación oscura, desordenada y casi destruida, Spike se veía muy asustado, pero Twilight entro y siguió su investigación, fue cuando sintió que pisaba algo.

Al mirar hacia abajo, descubrió el retrato de una hermosa joven que debía tener su edad, de cabello de fuego, usando un vestido blanco que la hacía ver muy bella o eso pensó Twilight, quien levanto el cuadro y lo miro maravillada, aquella chica, fuera quien fuera, era realmente una belleza, pero no pudo evitar pensar que ya la conocía, fue cuando algo más llamo su atención y dejando el cuadro a un lado se adentró más.

-Twilight espérame-pidió Spike.

Lo que Twilight miraba con tanta fascinación era una rosa de color azul, misma que se encontraba en el interior de una campana de cristal sobre una mesa, lo curioso es que la flor flotaba en el aire y se veía algo marchita, pero no dejaba de ser bella, con mucho cuidado, Twilight retiro la campana y se dispuso a tocarla, fue cuando Spike lanzo un grito de miedo, haciendo voltear a su amiga, quien se quedó horrorizada al ver frente a ella a Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset parecía sorprendida por la presencia de Twilight en su habitación, pero esa sorpresa se convirtió rápidamente en enojo al ver lo que Twilight iba a tocar, rápidamente, tomo la campana y tapo la rosa con ella de nuevo, asegurándose de que no le había pasado nada, volteo a ver a Twilight con una mirada que realmente aterraba.

-¿Por qué entraste aquí?-cuestiono molesta.

-Yo…yo solo…-Twilight no sabía que decir.

-¡Te dije que nunca vinieras aquí!-exclamo Sunset comenzando a levantar el tono de su voz.

-¡No creí que fuera algo tan malo!-respondió Twilight con sinceridad.

-¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE PUDISTE PROVOCAR?-cuestiono Sunset comenzando a derribar varios muebles cercanos.

-¡Basta!-suplico Twilight al tiempo que Spike saltaba a sus brazos.

-¡FUERA! ¡FUERA!-bramo Sunset con una voz tan espeluznante y atronadora que Twilight no lo pensó dos veces antes de salir huyendo de aquella habitación, cuando Twilight se fue, Sunset se quedó un momento en silencio, para luego cubrir su cara con su mano, dándose cuenta de que había vuelto a estropear un posible acercamiento con Twilight.

Por su parte, presa de miedo, Twilight bajo hasta el salón principal, donde las demás chicas la estaban buscando, rápidamente paso entre ellas y se dirigió a la salida-¡Twilight! ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Rarity angustiada al ver a la chica.

-¡Sé que hice una promesa, peor ya no puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí!-declaro Twilight saliendo de la casa, sin que las chicas pudieran detenerla.

En cuanto Twilight y Spike montaron a Tormenta, rápidamente abandonaron aquella tenebrosa mansión, pero en su desesperación por alejarse no se dieron cuenta de a dónde estaban entrando hasta que fue demasiado tarde, ya que Tormenta se detuvo de golpe y comenzó a inquietarse, hecho que alarmo a Twilight, especialmente al ver la causa de eso.

Una manada de lobos los había visto y ahora tenían sus ojos fijos en Tormenta, el caballo no tenía a donde ir, en medio de su pánico, los lobos lo rodearon y comenzaron a buscar un modo de atacarlo, Twilight trataba de sostenerse y mantenerse sobre su caballo, pero este logro derribarla y para colmo de colmos, la lluvia aún no había cesado, por lo que las patas de Tormenta quedaron atoradas en el lodo, impidiéndole moverse.

Los lobos comenzaron a agruparse, preparándose para atacar, hecho que alerto a Spike-¡Déjenlo bravucones!-exigió lanzándose sobre uno y mordiéndolo en la cola, provocando que el lobo lo atacara con furia y lo estrellara contra un árbol.

-¡Spike!-grito Twilight al ver eso, cuando el lobo se dispuso a rematar a su amigo, Twilight lo sujeto de la cola, provocando que el lobo la mirara a ella y tratar de morderla.

Por fortuna, Twilight retrocedió a tiempo, pero estaba atrapada entre un árbol y aquel feroz animal, su caballo y su perrito estaban en gran peligro, al igual que ella y no había modo de salir de ese predicamento, molesto por el atrevimiento de la chica, el lobo se abalanzo dispuesto a matarla, Twilight solo pudo protegerse con sus brazos y cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe, cuando una mano roja salió de la nada y sujeto al lobo del lobo.

El feroz animal pronto quedo frente a una criatura mucho más feroz, Sunset Shimmer, quien lanzo uno de aquellos espeluznante chillidos, tomando por sorpresa a Twilight, Sunset lanzo al lobo lejos y se colocó frente a Twilight para protegerla del resto de la manada, quienes al ver a aquella criatura, se olvidaron del caballo y se lanzaron a la batalla.

Sunset abrió sus alas y comenzó el contraataque, los lobos atacaban en distintas direcciones, mordiéndola y rasguñándola, pero Sunset no se rendía y los golpeaba con sus manos, los pateaba o los derribaba con sus alas, a pesar de verse superada en número, Sunset siguió peleando contra ellos, estrellándolos contra los árboles, contra el suelo o sujetándolos del cuello.

Fue cuando el líder de la manada ataco, mordiéndola en el brazo derecho, provocando que Sunset gritara de dolor, pero aun así lo sujeto con su otra mano y lo mordió en el lomo, el animal aulló de dolor al sentir aquellos colmillos atravesando su cuerpo, para luego ser lanzado contra un árbol, estrellándose con la espalda y rompiéndose la columna, muriendo.

Al ver a su líder muerto, el resto de la manada opto por escapar antes de tener el mismo destino, una vez fuera de peligro, Sunset miro a Twilight, su respiración era cansado y sangraba del brazo derecho, su cabello mojado caía por su cara y finalmente, Sunset cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Twilight miro eso en silencio y luego se aseguró de que Spike estuviera bien, al igual que Tormenta, quien por fin pudo sacar sus patas del lodo, con mucho cuidado coloco a Spike en el lomo de Tormenta y luego volteo a ver a Sunset, se acercó a ella y la levanto con algo de dificulta, y aun con mucha más, la subió al lomo de Tormenta.

Una vez que tanto Sunset como Spike quedaron asegurados, Twilight guio a Tormenta de nuevo hacia la mansión, donde fue recibida por las preocupadas chicas, quienes vieron la terrible condición en que venía la dueña de la mansión.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Más tarde, reunidas en el salón de descanso, frente a la chimenea, las chicas prepararon todo para curar a Sunset, quien se encontraba sentada en su sillón, sujetándose el brazo lastimado y haciendo muecas de dolor, Twilight se acercó con una toalla y un recipiente con agua caliente para lavar la herida, mientras Fluttershy curaba a Spike.

-Trata de no moverte-le indico Twilight, ganándose una mirada amenazadora de Sunset, pero eso no la hizo retroceder-no te muevas-indicaba Twilight tratando de ponerle la toalla en el brazo, algo difícil, ya que Sunset no se dejaba.

Finalmente, consiguió su objetivo y Sunset lanzo un grito de dolor-¡Eso duele!-se quejó.

-¡Si no te movieras tanto no te dolería!-le indico Twilight.

-¡Si no hubieras escapado no estaría lastimada!-recrimino Sunset sonriéndole de forma victoriosa.

-¡Pues si tú no me hubieras asustado no habría escapado!-contraataco Twilight, dejando a Sunset sin saber que decir, aunque no duro mucho.

-¡Y tú no debiste ir al ala oeste!-.

-¡Y tú deberías controlar tu mal genio!-expreso Twilight dando por finalizada la discusión y dejando a una Sunset completamente callada-ahora…trata de no moverte, te va a arder-le advirtió colocando la toalla de nuevo y provocando que Sunset volviera a gemir de dolor-por cierto…muchas gracias por salvar mi vida-agradeció Twilight, tomando por sorpresa a Sunset, quien volteo a ver a la chica-de verdad, gracias, hubiera estado perdida sin ti-agradeció Twilight de todo corazón, al tiempo que continuaba atendiendo la herida de Sunset con dulzura y gentileza.

Sunset no sabía que decir por aquellas palabras y atenciones, excepto una cosa-De nada-respondió, provocando una sonrisa en todas las demás, pues ese era el primer paso para algo mucho mejor.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo que ha llegado a su final, como acaban de ver, la relación de Twilight y de Sunset está comenzando a mejorar y solo hizo falta que Sunset le salvara la vida ¿no les parece gracioso cómo funciona la mentalidad del ser humano en ocasiones?**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=sOcWfCHr0TQ**

 **La noche cae en un lugar  
donde reina hoy el miedo **

**Bajo el influjo inmortal  
de la luna y su luz **

**Te hace mirar hacia allí  
donde brilla en lo alto **

**Y al mirar el destello en tus manos  
ves que no eres tú **

**Duerme tu alma en el fondo  
de un sueño sin rumbo **

**Como una plaga la bestia  
se adueña de ti **

**Arde tu sangre en el fuego  
que rompe tus venas **

**Y destroza lo poco de humano  
que queda hoy de ti **

**Y ahora está libre  
el mal que llevas dentro **

**La maldición por siempre existirá**

 **El sueño del loco  
que vive encerrado en su mundo  
y no puede escapar **

**Cambia**

 **Y deja salir a la bestia**

 **Que siempre has vivido con ella**

 **Y ella hoy es parte de ti**

 **A LOS FANS DE DB, NO SE QUE PIENSEN USTEDES, PERO HONESTAMENTE YA ME HARTO LA SAGA DE TRUNKS DEL FUTURO, ESTA DEMASIADO LENTA Y EL TIPO ZAMAZU ES REALMENTE INSOPORTABLE, HONESTAMENTE YA DEBERIAN DEJAR QUE ZENO-SAMA SE ENCARGARA DE PONERLO EN SU LUGAR ¿USTEDES QUE OPINAN?**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo el éxito de mis fics.**_

 **Mana:** _por cierto, si odias el Yuri entonces debiste detestar el final de "La Leyenda de Korra" ¿o me equivoco? Y es un poco curioso que te guste Steven Universe considerando su temática. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ya me informo de eso, espero que todo salga bien, porque cualquier tipo de cirugía no es poca cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _veo que no soy el único que odia a ese idiota, realmente es agradable saber eso y no tienes idea de lo que he preparado para él en "Hijas de la Noche". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _tiene una historia bastante interesante y es curioso como su cultura se asemeja de cierto modo a la romana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _el fic no será muy largo, creo que va a tener 7 capítulos, eso ya es definitivo, pensé que iban a ser 6, pero ya hice mis cuentas y parece que serán 7. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _ciertamente, es el mejor modo de describir lo que paso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _lo de que sean hermanos es muy probable y ya lo había considerado desde hace tiempo, pero no creí que se viera bien considerando algunas cosas, pero si un sacerdote piensa que quedaría bien entonces lo haré. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _creo que eso es una clara demostración de que muchas veces la humanidad admira a los más estúpidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _te deseo que todo salga o haya salido bien (pues no sé cuándo iba a ser tu cirugía) y que tengas una recuperación completamente satisfactoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _eso es cierto, por el momento ya estamos a pocos capítulos del gran final y luego comenzare el siguiente fic de acción, aventura y batallas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _tal vez porque se supone que un perro no debe hablar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Ocnarf, Moon-9215, Blaitor21, Iron Mario, Kurtlaraperdomo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	4. Planes de amor

_**Es el momento de un nuevo capítulo para este fic, en el cual veremos como la relación de ambas chicas poco a poco pasa de la amistad a algo más mágico, pero al mismo tiempo, terribles conspiraciones están a punto de desatarse y un evento doloroso puede terminar por destruir todas la ilusiones de una de ellas, por el momento no les doy más detalles, mejor disfruten del capítulo, como indique, estamos cerca del final, ya que no espero que tenga más de 6 capítulos o 7 máximo, luego podremos comenzar con mi siguiente obra de acción; "Guerras Vexacon", la cual creo esperan muchos y luego "Hijas de la Noche".**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=AvOOJ9hAD40**

 **Duerme un recuerdo  
clavado e mi corazón**

 **Es el recuerdo de mi amor**

 **En la distancia  
siempre añoro volverla a ver **

**Y besar su rostro de mujer**

 **Y al soñar la vi**

 **Y al despertar no estaba allí**

 **Oír su voz  
sentir su piel **

**Pero pronto volveré**

 **Y ya no marchare  
de allí **

**Me miran sus ojos**

 **Su encanto rodea mi ser**

 **Cuando regreso con ella**

 **Hoy ella me inspira  
siempre la amare**

 **Porque ella es el amor de mi vida**

 **Oír su voz  
sentir su piel **

**Pero pronto volveré**

 **Y ya no marchare**

 **Y yo estaré  
allí donde tú estés **

**Yo velaré por ti**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 4**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 4 Planes de amor.**

De regreso al pueblo, en una casa abandonada se llevaba a cabo una secreta reunión, misma en la que participaban 3 personas, siendo Troy y Jake dos de ellas, la tercera persona era una mujer muy conocida en el pueblo, pues era la directora del asilo que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo, su nombre Abacus Cinch, una mujer conocida por su frialdad y dureza.

-No suelo dejar el asilo tan tarde, así que espero que esto no sea una especie de broma de mal gusto-advirtió Abacus mirando fijamente a Troy, quien por toda respuesta, saco un fajo de billetes de su chaqueta y se lo pasó a Abacus.

Abacus miro el dinero frente a ella, realmente era una gran cantidad y eso basto para tener toda su atención-Muy bien, escucho-dijo sonriendo.

-Sucede que mi intención es casarme con Twilight, pero necesito que…la persuadan-explico Troy.

-¡Lo rechazo como una mosca!-conto Jake riéndose al recordar ese momento, lo que provoco que Troy le diera un golpe en la cabeza, para luego continuar con su explicación.

-Todos saben que su padre está loco, estuvo hoy aquí hablando sobre un demonio en una mansión-continuo Troy.

-Night Light puede ser algo excéntrico, pero es inofensivo, no es un peligro para nadie-señalo Abacus.

-Si pero…Twilight haría cualquier cosa por evitar que algo malo le pasara a su querido padre-señalo Troy en un murmullo.

-¡Si! ¡Hasta casarse con este!-declaro Jake riéndose divertido, provocando que Troy volviera a darle un golpe en la cabeza.

Abacus finalmente comprendió lo que Troy buscaba y negó con la cabeza-Así que quiere encerrar a su padre si no le concede su mano en matrimonio. Oh, eso es despreciable… ¡Me encanta!-declaro Abacus sonriendo y guardando el dinero entre sus ropas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sin saber lo que el héroe del pueblo estaba planeando en su contra, Night Light volvió a su casa y comenzó a reunir algunas cosas, incluso había conseguido un arma y no es porque él fuera un hombre violento, pero al ver las burlas de la gente cuando él suplico ayuda, ahora le quedaba claro que su niña solo tenía una esperanza.

-No pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, si nadie me ayuda, entonces yo mismo iré a salvar a Twilight, resiste hija, papá ya va a salvarte-aseguro saliendo de su hogar y alejándose justo a tiempo, porque en esos momento, el vehículo del asilo arribo hasta su hogar.

Troy bajo del mismo, seguido por Jake y de una patada abrió la puerta, ingresando al hogar de Twilight y su padre-¡Twilight! ¡Night Light!-llamo de inmediato, pero nadie respondió.

-Parece que no hay nadie, en fin, supongo que tendremos que retirarnos-dijo Jake, antes de ser sujeto por Troy del cuello de su playera.

-¡Tendrán que regresar en algún momento y cuando lo hagan estaremos listos! ¡Jake, quédate aquí y no te muevas sino hasta que Twilight y su padre regresen!-indico Troy subiendo de nuevo al vehículo y marchándose con sus acompañantes, dejando a Jake detrás.

-¡Pero…pero…rayos!-Jake pateo con fuerza una piedra y esto termino haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mansión**

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, Twilight comenzó a adaptarse a su vida en aquella casa, misma que ya no le parecía tan tenebrosa, incluso Sunset estaba comenzando a cambiar, tratándola de diferente manera a ella y a todos los que ahí vivían, ahora Twilight se encontraba en el jardín, caminando con Tormenta y Spike, cuando Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootalo llegaron a saludarla, Twilight entonces se puso a jugar con las pequeñas, todo ante la mirada de Sunset, quien la observaba desde uno de los balcones de la casa.

En poco tiempo, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Applejack se unieron a Sunset para poder ver a Twilight y a las demás, Sunset mantenía su vista fija en Twilight, en su sonrisa y en el modo en que lograba ganarse a las niñas, era alguien sumamente especial y generosa, paso su mano izquierda por su brazo derecho, mismo que se encontraba vendado y recordó lo cálidas que se sintieron las manos de Twiligth cuando la curo.

-Nunca antes había sentido algo así por alguien-reconoció entre confundida y maravillada-¡Quiero hacer algo por ella!-expreso con firmeza, para luego cambiar su gesto a una de interrogante-¿pero qué?-pregunto mirando a las 3 chicas que la acompañaban.

-Bueno, hay muchas cosas que puedes regalarle-dijo Applejack.

-¡Cierto! Pueden ser flores, dulces, chocolates, vestidos-comenzó a enumerar Rainbow Dash, cuando Rarity intervino.

-¡Ay por favor! No esas cosas tan comunes, tiene que ser algo especial, algo que realmente haga que sienta lo mucho que le importa a Sunset, algo que sea maravilloso, esplendido, algo como… ¡Lo tengo!-declaro Rarity volteando a ver a Sunset con una gran sonrisa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset mando llamar a Twilight, una vez que ambas estuvieron juntas, Sunset llevo a Twilight hasta una habitación, cuya puerta se encontraba cerrada con llave-Twilight, hay algo que quiero mostrarte, pero primero necesito que cierres los ojos-indico Sunset, ganándose una mirada suspicaz de parte de Twilight-es una sorpresa-explico Sunset.

Al ver lo entusiasmada que estaba Sunset, Twilight cerró los ojos y espero, rápidamente, Sunset abrió la puerta y tomando ambas manos de Twilight, comenzó a guiarla al interior de aquella habitación, hecho que extrañaba a Twilight.

-¿Puedo abrirlos ahora?-pregunto Twilight sonriendo divertida.

-Aun no, no hagas trampa-le advirtió Sunset sonriéndole-espera aquí-dijo soltándole las manos, para luego comenzar a abrir varias cortinas, dejando entrar la luz del sol al cuarto, Twilight solo podía escuchar las prisas de Sunset para demostrarle su sorpresa y una parte de ella se sentía sumamente emocionada de ver que le estaba preparando-muy bien ¡Ahora!-indico Sunset.

Twilight abrió sus ojos y lo que vio la dejo más que maravillada, ahí se encontraban cientos, miles de libros, era una biblioteca, la biblioteca de Sunset, la cual podría decirse tenía más libros que la biblioteca del pueblo, era realmente la cosa más hermosa y espectacular que había visto.

-¡Nunca antes había visto tantos libros en un solo lugar!-exclamo Twilight emocionada.

-Y a partir de hoy esta es tu biblioteca-dijo Sunset entregándole la llave-podrás estar aquí el tiempo que quieras y leer todo lo que quieras-.

Twilight se sintió sumamente emocionada, nunca nadie había hecho un gesto tan lindo como ese por ella, así que salto y abrazo con fuerza a Sunset, tomando por sorpresa a la chica, quien correspondió el abrazo casi de inmediato, sintiendo el aroma de Twilight, mientras Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Rarity observaban todo desde la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La hora de desayunar había llegado y Discord les había preparado algo que seguramente iban a disfrutar-¡Ahora escuchen chicas, a ustedes los jóvenes les gusta la pizza y la fruta, así que les he preparado una pizza de frutas!-presento Discord revelando el desayudo para Twilight y Sunset.

Tal como Discord indico, se trataba de frutas convertidas en forma de pizza, siendo pedazos de sandía cortados en forma triangular y adornadas con todo tipo de pedazos de frutas, tales como uvas, manzana, plátano, cerezas, fresas, etc. Una pizza sumamente saludable.

Twilight tomo un pedazo y se dispuso a comer, cuando un sonido llamo su atención, al alzar la vista, vio como Sunset literalmente devoraba todo lo que se le ponía en su plato, ensuciándose la cara y parte de su ropa, al darse cuenta de que todos la estaban observando y del gesto extrañado de Twilight, Sunset bajo la mirada avergonzada.

Pero Twilight la miro con ternura y tomando su pedazo de sandía le dio unas cuantas mordidas, para luego alzar la cabeza y escupir las semillas hacia arriba, lo que hizo que las semillas cayeran sobre su cara y su ropa ensuciándola un poco, mirando a Sunset con una sonrisa, quien poco a poco la correspondió, Twilight comenzó a ver a Sunset de manera diferente, pero entonces recordó el estado en que se encontraba su cuarto, así como muchas parte de la mansión y se le vino a la mente una idea.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El tiempo siguió su curso y en las semanas que pasaron, Twilight preparo todo para sorprender a Sunset, la primera sorpresa vino una mañana en la que Sunset salió a volar, cuando regreso, Twilight la esperaba con una gran sonrisa, hecho que extraño a la peli fuego.

-Ven, te tengo una sorpresa que quiero mostrarte-indico Twilight tomándola de las manos y llevándola con ella hacia la habitación de Sunset-¿lista? ¡Abre tus ojos!-indico Twilight.

Sunset abrió sus ojos y quedo ante su habitación, pero esta no era la misma de antes, ahora estaba totalmente ordenada, limpia y sin verse nada lúgubre, toda la basura y muebles tirados fueron reemplazados por nuevos, al igual que las cortinas y las sabanas de su cama, todo estaba como no había estado en 3 años, incluso el cuadro de aquella joven de vestido blanco fue colgado y la puerta que daba hacia el balcón de su habitación estaba abierta, dejando entrar una agradable brisa.

-Espero no te moleste que hayamos arreglado tu habitación y colgado ese cuadro, pero creí que el estado en que estaba antes no era adecuado para alguien tan linda como tú-explico Twilight-y si no te gusta el cuadro lo puedo quitar, no hay problema-aseguro Twilight con rapidez.

Por toda respuesta, Sunset volteo a verla con deseos de llorar-Es perfecto-respondió con voz algo quebrada, para luego abrazar con fuerza a Twilight-gracias, muchas gracias-.

-Aún es muy pronto para eso, ya que también te quiero dar esto-Twilight recogió un objeto de madera del suelo, era de forma circular, tenía una red en su interior y una piedra preciosa en el centro, colgada a su alrededor tenía varias plumas-esto es un atrapa sueños, algunas culturas creían que atrapa nuestras pesadillas y de ese modo nos permite tener solo hermosos sueños, creo que necesitas de esto para poder dormir mejor-.

Nuevamente Sunset sintió deseos de llorar, pero se resistió a hacerlo y en su lugar, abrazo de nuevo a Twilight, con mucha más fuerza que antes, Twilight correspondió el abrazo, ninguna se daba cuenta de que las 5 chicas observaban todo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al día siguiente, después de haber dormido como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, Sunset se despertó con un nuevo semblante, se veía más relajada y feliz, realmente agradecía tener a Twilight en su vida y hablando de ella, la diviso viendo fijamente uno de los manzanos que Applejack cultivaba en el jardín, poniendo más atención, pudo ver que Twilight observaba fijamente una manzana en especial, la más roja y jugosa de aquel árbol, seguramente le gustaría probar su dulce sabor, pero la altura no se lo permitía.

Sunset miro por algunos minutos más a Twilight, cuando una idea cruzo su mente y abriendo sus alas se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la chica, tomando la manzana que Twilight estaba viendo con mucha atención, cortándola y descendiendo hasta quedar frente a la chica, al estar frente a Twilight, extendió sus brazos hacia ella y le ofreció la manzana con una tímida sonrisa.

Twilight se quedó muda ante aquella repentina acción de Sunset, quien no dejaba de lado su sonrisa tímida ni hacia el menor movimiento por alejar la manzana de la chica, sonriendo dulcemente, Twilight tomo la manzana con sus manos y miro a Sunset de nuevo.

-Espérame aquí-pidió Twilight dirigiéndose hacia la parte trasera de la mansión, donde Big Mac estaba cortando algo de leña.

Confundida por la petición de Twilight, Sunset solo pudo observar todo lo que pasaba, vio como Twilight le pedía algo a Big Mac, luego como ella le entregaba la manzana, hecho que la decepciono un poco, pero entonces vio como Big Mac partía la manaza en dos mitades iguales, entregándole ambas mitades a Twilight, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento, para luego volver corriendo hacia donde estaba Sunset.

Cuando quedo de nuevo frente a la peli fuego, Twilight le entrego una de las dos mitades de la manzana-Así ambas disfrutaremos de esa deliciosa fruta-expreso Twilight sonriéndole con gentileza, dejando a Sunset estática, ya que nunca se vio venir eso-anda, tómala y disfrutémosla juntos-pidió Twilight sin dejar de sonreír.

Sunset sonrió y tomo la mitad que Twilight le ofrecía, ambas comenzaron a comer de la manzana con mucho apetito-Esta rica-dijo Sunset sonriendo.

-Lo sé, es deliciosa-concordó Twilight.

Ambas siguieron disfrutando de aquel dulce sabor, lo curioso es que ninguna de ellas se refería exactamente a la manzana, sino al momento que ambas estaban compartiendo, todo ante la atenta mirada de Big Mac, quien no pudo evitar sonreír al ver ese hermoso cuadro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Nuevamente, Sunset llevaba los ojos cerrados, pues Twilight le había dicho que le tenía preparada una nueva sorpresa, aunque la peli fuego creía que ya le había dado demasiadas sorpresas, internamente estaba ansiosa por ver que le había preparado Twilight ahora.

-Muy bien ¡Ábrelos!-indico Twilight.

Sunset hizo lo que le pidió y quedo con la sorpresa de que la piscina que había estado tan descuidada en los últimos años ahora se hallaba completamente limpia y arreglada, el Fénix del centro nuevamente estaba expulsando agua de su pico y el agua de la piscina se veía sumamente limpia y agradable, como no se había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Twilight-dijo maravillada por aquella visión.

-Rarity me conto que a ti te encantaba nadar, pero que dejaste de hacerlo después de…bueno, eso no importa, quise alegrarte un poco arreglando tu piscina y habitación, espero este bien-dijo Twilight con mucha timidez.

-Es más que perfecto-dijo Sunset sonriendo y con deseos de llorar.

-Me alegra que te guste, ahora ¿Qué dices si nadamos un poco?-pregunto Twilight sonriéndole con emoción, provocando una mirada sorpresiva en Sunset-no te preocupes, Rarity nos confecciono trajes de baño, descuida, le pedí que los hiciera de una pieza completa-indico Twilight sonriéndole con calidez.

Sunset sonrió ante eso y no pudo negarse ante la petición de su nueva… ¿amiga? Eso parecían ser, aunque ella estaba comenzando a sentir algo diferente por Twilight, cada una tomo la bolsa que Rarity le indico a Twilight que contenían el traje de cada una, para luego volver a casa y cambiarse.

Cuando Sunset salió, un pensamiento asesino cruzo su mente, pues Rarity no hizo un traje de baño de una pieza, sino que le confecciono un bikini negro con algunas llamas, lo que la hacía sentir sumamente avergonzada, por unos instantes tuvo la idea de no salir, pero no quería decepcionar a Twilight, así que se animó a salir.

-Creo que ambas queremos matar a Rarity ahora-dijo Twilight llamando la atención de Sunset.

Cuando Sunset volteo se encontró con que Twilight también llevaba un bikini, solo que el suyo era de color azul oscuro con unas estrellas, la peli fuego no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, al tiempo que disfrutaba de aquella bella visión.

-Ya sé, ya sé, soy un desastre-dijo Twilight con vergüenza, sacando a Sunset de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Twilight, te ves hermosa…yo soy la que es un desastre…este no es un cuerpo que alguien quiera ver!-expreso Sunset con decepción, al tiempo que miraba sus manos con algo de asco.

Ante aquellas palabras, Twilight solo sonrió con dulzura y se acercó, tomándola de ambas manos-Yo no pienso eso, para mí eres hermosa tal como eres-aseguro Twilight sonriéndole con total sinceridad, provocando un sonrojo en Sunset-anda, vamos a nadar, luego pensamos en como desquitarnos de Rarity-le indico con una sonrisa maliciosa y Sunset asintió.

Ambas entraron a la piscina y comenzaron a nada juntas, disfrutando de su mutua compañía, Sunset realmente se estaba divirtiendo, hacía mucho que no se divertía de ese modo, realmente se sentía tan bien, tan llena de vida y felicidad.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=WXhI_oEIv0)**

 **Twilight**

 **Hay algo en ella, que no es igual  
pues era una cretina, una arpía y una bruja...  
y ahora es un Sol, no sé porque  
no descubrí todo lo bueno que hay en ella. **

Mientras nadaba, Twilight volteo a ver a Sunset con una sonrisa, recordando como fue el cambio de Sunset desde que llego a la mansión, como pasó de ser una bruja cruel y desalmada a ser la persona más dulce, gentil y bondadosa que había conocido.

 **Sunset**

 **Me mira a mí, no hay nadie más,  
y me ha rozado la mano sin temblar,  
no puede ser, mira hacia aquí,  
y juraría que la he visto sonreír...**

Mientras Twilight nadaba, Sunset decidió sentarse en la orilla de la alberca, metiendo sus pies en el agua y relajándose ante el contacto helado del agua, al tiempo que mantenía su vista en Twilight, sin poderse creer como Twilight la trataba sin miedo alguno, como ahora le sonreía con mucha dulzura y gentileza.

 **Twilight**

 **Es una magia extraña, yo jamás pensé,  
que iba a ocurrir...  
No es lo que yo soñaba,  
pero hay algo nuevo que en ella empiezo a descubrir... **

Twilight pensó en todos sus sueños que tenía, pero que ahora parecían ser muy pequeños comparado a lo que sentía en esos momentos, al ver a Sunset tan pensativa, Twilight tuvo una idea algo maliciosa y le hecho algo de agua en la cara, captando la atención de Sunset, quien al ver como Twilight se reía divertida, decidió seguirle el juego y también mojarla un poco, ambas comenzaron una pequeña pelea de aventarse agua, mientras su juego era observado por las 5 chicas y las 3 pequeñas hermanas del grupo.

 **Applejack**

 **¿Qué pasa allí?**

 **Rarity**

 **Las dos por fin...**

 **Rainbow**

 **Un par feliz…**

 **Pinkie Pie**

 **Que sí, que si**

 **Applejack**

 **Va a comenzar la  
primavera en el jardín...**

 **Rarity**

 **Diría yo...**

 **Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy**

 **Que hay que guardar,  
y hay que insistir,  
porque el milagro que esperamos  
va a ocurrir. **

Las 5 amigas tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro, emocionadas ante la idea de que el milagro que tanto han ansiado estuviera a punto de revelarse, si todo salía perfectamente como hasta ahora, pronto verían ese hermoso milagro realizarse.

 **Rainbow**

 **Claro porque el milagro que esperamos va a ocurrir...**

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron unas confundidas Scootalo, Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom, pues ellas no parecían comprender el alboroto de todas.

 **Fluttershy**

 **Porque el milagro que esperamos va a ocurrir...**

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Rarity?-pregunto Sweetie Belle acercándose a su hermana mayor, quien al ver las miradas llenas de dudas de las 3 pequeñas solo pudo sonreír con ternura absoluta.

-Se los diremos cuando sean mayores-prometió Rarity sonriéndoles con confianza al trío de pequeñas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Después de nadar unas cuantas horas más, Twilight y Sunset se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para darse un buen baño caliente, arreglarse y prepararse para la cena que iban a tener, ya que según todos los habitantes de la mansión, iba a ser una cena sumamente especial para ambas, aunque Twilight no entendía del todo el porque era la ocasión tan especial, Sunset se encontraba sumamente nerviosa y en ningún momento dejo de mostrar el nerviosismo que invadía todo su cuerpo mientras se duchaba.

-Muy bien, ambas ya disfrutaron de un rato de natación en la piscina, pero ahora es el momento de ponernos serias, ya paso algo de tiempo y tenemos que preparar todo, así que debes prepararte para decirle lo que sientes por ella-indicaba Applejack.

-No sé si pueda hacerlo-dijo Sunset desde la ducha.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡No es el momento para ser tímida, tienes que ser audaz, valiente, atrevida!-declaro Rainbow Dash.

-¡Audaz! ¡Valiente! ¡Atrevida! ¡Sí!-acepto Sunset al tiempo que apagaba el curso del agua y salía de la ducha, rápidamente, Pinkie Pie le paso una toalla, cuando se cubrió con ella, Sunset se dirigió hacia donde estaba Rarity, lista para peinarla.

-Ya todo está listo, Discord ha preparado una deliciosa cena, habrá música melosa y cursi…digo, romántica-corrigió Rainbow Dash.

-Bien-felicito Sunset al tiempo que Rarity comenzaba a peinarla.

-Y cuando ambas estén a la luz de la luna, mirando el cielo llena de bellas estrellas, entonces le declarar tu amor-indico Applejack sonriéndole a su amiga.

Al escuchar eso, una sonrisa de ilusión apareció en su rostro-¡Si…si…le declare mi…no…puedo hacerlo, no!-expreso cubriéndose el rostro con vergüenza.

Las chicas suspiraron con pesadez, aunque Pinkie Pie fue más directa en decir lo que todas pensaban, se acercó a Sunset, la tomo del rostro y acerco su rostro al suyo-¡Oh vamos! ¿Tú quieres a Twilight, verdad?-.

-Si-.

-¿Quieres abrazarla?-.

-Si-.

-¿Complacerla?-.

-¡Si!-.

-¡Pues dale, dale toda tu ternura!-canto Pinkie Pie, provocando que Applejack y Rainbow Dash se golpearan la frente con fuerza.

-Creo que lo que Pinkie Pie quiere decir es que debes dejar de lado esa timidez y arriesgarte ¿Quién sabe? Puede que obtengas la respuesta que tanto anhelas-indico Fluttershy.

-Pero no es tan fácil, nunca he hecho algo como esto ¿Qué fue lo que ustedes dos hicieron cuando comenzaron su relación?-pregunto Sunset volteando a ver a Applejack y Rainbow Dash, las cuales se vieron entre sí sin saber cómo responder a esa pregunta.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Había comenzado como una competencia normal entre aquellas dos chicas, siendo Pinkie Pie la única que lo atestiguaba y comentaba como si estuviera viendo un evento deportivo-¡Esta ha sido la competencia más dura en la historia de la mansión, comenzando por un concurso de miradas, pelea de pulgares, carreras de obstáculos, vencidas y ahora estamos ante una tremenda batalla en el lodo!-narraba Pinkie Pie.

Y era cierto, pues en esos momentos, ambas chicas estaban peleando en el lodo, tratando de derribarse mutuamente, sus cuerpos ya estaban muy sucios y ni que decir de sus ropas, Pinkie Pie solo observaba la batalla con mucha emoción, cuando de pronto algo comenzó a ocurrir.

-¡Parece que la competencia está cambiando de nuevo, ya que ahora es una pelea de bocas y de lengua, pero no tarda en convertirse en un concurso para ver cuál de las dos aprieta con más fuerza los pechos de la otra, sin embargo, Rainbow Dash cambia su estrategia y mete su mano debajo de la falda de Applejack!-narraba Pinkie Pie sin entender el nuevo estilo de pelea de ambas, fue cuando el sombrero de Applejack cayó sobre su rostro, cubriéndoselo por completo-¡Y ahora estoy ciega!-.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-No tiene la menor importancia-dijo Rainbow Dash rodando los ojos, al tiempo que Applejack fingía mirar otra cosa, dejando extrañada a Sunset-pero por ahora volvamos contigo, mírate, te ves…-.

-Ridícula-señalo Sunset, ya que sus palabras eran ciertas, pues Rarity le puso varios tubos en el cabello, haciéndola ver como una versión demoniaca de Doña Florinda.

-Ay por favor, todavía no termino-regaño Rarity siguiendo con su trabajo, una vez que termino de peinar a Sunset, miro a las demás-bueno, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y yo iremos a arreglar a Twilight, ustedes ayuden a Sunset a terminar de arreglarse, su ropa ya se encuentra en la cama, dense prisa, ya que el tiempo esta sobre nosotras-señalo Rarity emocionada.

Sunset comenzó a vestirse y cuando termino, Applejack y Rainbow Dash la miraron maravilladas, pues ahora Sunset se veía sumamente hermosa, como no había estado en mucho tiempo, Sunset se miró en el espejo y se vio, llevaba puesto un vestido de color negro con detalles rojos y amarillos, guantes en sus manos y unas zapatillas que se ajustaron perfectamente a sus pies, el vestido tenía un corte en la pierna derecha y era sin tirantes, para que Sunset pudiera mover sus alas, fue cuando la puerta se abrió y Maud hizo acto de aparición.

-¿Ocurre algo Maud?-pregunto Applejack.

-La señorita Twilight esta lista y esperando-señalo Maud sonriendo levemente.

-Ya es hora-dijo Rainbow mirando a Sunset, quien asintió nerviosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Twilight salió del pasillo izquierdo, llevaba un vestido de color azul marino con algunas estrellas que brillaban, su peinado iba en un chongo y traía una tiara de cristal, cortesía de Rarity, fue cuando Sunset también apareció la peli fuego se quedó muda al verla y no se pudo mover, fue cuando Rainbow y Applejack la empujaron para que se encontrara con la chica.

Ambas se encontraron en el centro del pasillo, sonriéndose mutuamente y haciendo una reverencia una a la otra, Sunset le ofreció su brazo y Twilight se abrazó al mismo, comenzando a bajar juntas hacia el comedor.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=C7weCchx-e0)**

 **Rarity**

 **Fábula ancestral  
sueño hecho verdad  
Luz y Oscuridad  
juntas hallaran más que una amistad**

 **Algo allí cambio  
en su corazón  
una historia ideal  
mágico final, Princesa y Demonio son **

Una vez en el comedor, Discord las recibió con una exquisita cena, ambas se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a disfrutar del platillo, fue cuando Maud apareció tocando una melodía en un violín, lo que provoco una sonrisa en Twilight, quien se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Sunset, tomándola de los brazos, la llevo hasta el salón de baile, colocando el brazo derecho de la peli fuego en su cintura y tomando la mano izquierda, Sunset trago profundamente por lo nerviosa que estaba y ambas comenzaron a bailar.

 **Siempre será igual  
siempre sin pensar  
siempre existirá  
como la verdad, de que el sol saldrá**

 **Fabula ancestral  
canto celestial  
es tan singular  
que te hacer cambiar, lo que estaba mal **

Mientras ambas bailaban, todos los habitantes de la mansión se las arreglaron para adornar el lugar de modo que pudieran apagar las luces y usar un reflecto para alumbrar a las dos chicas, el reflector cambiaba de colores constantemente, pasando a rosa, azul, rojo, violeta, etc.

 **Siempre como el sol  
surge la ilusión  
fabula ancestral  
música inmortal **

En medio de aquella tranquilidad y hermosa danza, Twilight recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Sunset, provocando que la peli fuego mirara hacia donde estaban las demás con una sonrisa, Applejack alzo los brazos en señal de triunfo, Fluttershy sonreía orgullosa, Pinkie Pie saltaba llena de emoción y finalmente Rainbow Dash levanto el pulgar en señal de triunfo, mientras que Rarity terminaba de cantar.

 **Princesa y Demonio son  
fabula ancestral  
música inmortal  
Princesa y Demonio son**

Una vez que el baile termino, Sunset y Twilight se dirigieron a las afueras de la mansión, siempre tomadas de la manos, todos los demás se retiraron para darles un poco de espacio y privacidad, esperando que pronto ocurriera el gran milagro, pero a veces el destino puede ser muy cruel.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final del cuarto capítulo, estamos a pocos capítulos del final de este fic corto, tal como les dije, pero dentro de poco también comenzaremos con el fic de "Guerras Vexacon" y luego el fic que espero llegue a superar a "Despertar del Mal", "Hijas de la Noche".**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=AvOOJ9hAD40**

 **Duerme un recuerdo  
clavado e mi corazón**

 **Es el recuerdo de mi amor**

 **En la distancia  
siempre añoro volverla a ver **

**Y besar su rostro de mujer**

 **Y al soñar la vi**

 **Y al despertar no estaba allí**

 **Oír su voz  
sentir su piel **

**Pero pronto volveré**

 **Y ya no marchare  
de allí **

**Me miran sus ojos**

 **Su encanto rodea mi ser**

 **Cuando regreso con ella**

 **Hoy ella me inspira  
siempre la amare**

 **Porque ella es el amor de mi vida**

 **Oír su voz  
sentir su piel **

**Pero pronto volveré**

 **Y ya no marchare**

 **Y yo estaré  
allí donde tú estés **

**Yo velaré por ti**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito en Fanfiction:**_

 **Mana:** _creí que sería mejor darle un color más misterioso y místico, pues se supone que es una rosa mágicas y de algún modo, la magia es algo misterioso y no era cortina, estaban en una habitación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _lo que dices es muy cierto, pero sería muy divertido ver la cara de Zamasu si supiera que Zeno-Sama, el ser que está por encima de él y de todos los Dioses considera a Goku su amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _yo ya quiero que le borren esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara, porque el muy cobarde se atrevió a clonar a Goku para que hiciera su trabajo suyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgren4:** _me alegra que te guste el fic, a mí también me gusta el Yuri, pero el Yaoi es otra historia, no me malentiendas, respeto a los que le gustan, de hecho, uno de mis amigos escribe fics Yaoi y los leo, pero jamás me animaría a escribir uno con esa temática. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _supongo que así pasa en todos los caminos de la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _concuerdo, pero imagínate para una persona tener que entrar a un sitio así y encontrarse con alguien tan lleno de furia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _le cambie algunas cosas y espero te hayan gustado, respecto a la discusión, es cierto, esas son cosas que siempre te matan de risa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Night Child:** _para poder darte un ejemplo un poco más claro del tamaño de la mansión me gustaría preguntarte si conoces el Anime de "Sakura Card Captor", si es así, su mansión es igual de grande que la de su amiga, Tomoyo y de no ser así, creo que la del Sr. Burns es el mejor ejemplo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _es bueno conocer gente religiosa que tiene una mente tan abierta, por lo general son demasiado cerrados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _lo he considerado, pero es una idea guardada, pues ya tengo pensado mis siguientes dos fics. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _exacto, creo que todo se resolvería si Goku invocara a Zeno-Sama y este se arreglara con Zamasu, me gustaría ver la cara de ese creído cuando sepa que el amo de todo considera a Goku su amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _como acabas de ver, la relación de ambas ha cambiado bastante, dándose sorpresas mutuamente, aunque Twilight ha hecho muchos esfuerzos por hacer que Sunset se sienta mejor consigo misma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _me imagine que tenía algún problema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _a mí me gustaría ver la cara de Zamasu si se enterara que Zeno-Sama considera a Goku su amigo a ver qué tantos deseos tendría de seguir con sus planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 4 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a AndrosValgren4, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Night Child, Ocnarf, Atila 25, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Blaitor21.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_ ****


	5. Ataque de odio

_**Es la hora del quinto capítulo de este fic, como acabo de calcular, creo que van a ser 7 capítulos, uno más de lo que pensaba, pero igual ya no nos queda mucho para que este fic tenga su gran final y luego podremos comenzar con otro fic de aventura, acción y tragedias, realmente fue un verdadero descanso para mí, no me malentienda, me encanta escribir fics de aventuras y acción, pero también debes en cuando es bueno darse un pequeño descanso, especialmente cuando también trabajas, escribir es realmente muy relajante para ese tipo de actividades, pero ya estoy divagando, mejor veamos el nuevo capítulo y no los entretengo más.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=abLwErDrwJc**

 **Cuando un sueño se te muera  
o entre en coma una ilusión,  
no lo entierres ni lo llores, resucítalo.**

 **Y jamás des por perdida  
la partida, cree en ti.  
Y aunque duelan, las heridas curarán.**

 **Hoy el día ha venido a buscarte  
y la vida huele a besos de jazmín,  
la mañana está recién bañada,  
el Sol la ha traído a invitarte a vivir.**

 **Y verás que tú puedes volar,  
y que todo lo consigues.  
Y verás que no existe el dolor,  
hoy te toca ser feliz.**

 **Si las lágrimas te nublan  
la vista y el corazón,  
haz un trasvase de agua  
al miedo, escúpelo.**

 **Y si crees que en el olvido  
se anestesia un mal de amor,  
no hay peor remedio  
que la soledad.**

 **Deja entrar en tu alma una brisa  
que avente las dudas y alivie tu mal.  
Que la pena se muera de risa,  
cuando un sueño se muere  
es porque se ha hecho real.**

 **Y verás que tú puedes volar  
y que todo lo consigues.  
Y verás que no existe el dolor,  
hoy te toca ser feliz.**

 **Las estrellas en el cielo  
son solo migas de pan  
que nos dejan nuestros sueños  
para encontrar  
el camino, y no perdernos  
hacia la Tierra de Oz,  
donde habita la ilusión.**

 **Y verás que tú puedes volar,  
y que tu cuerpo es el viento,  
porque hoy tú vas a sonreír,  
hoy te toca ser feliz.**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 5**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 5 Ataque de odio.**

Twilight y Sunset salieron al jardín, sentándose en una de las bancas del lugar, al tiempo que Sunset tomaba las manos de Twilight entre las suyas y la miraba fijamente-Twilight ¿eres feliz aquí conmigo?-pregunto Sunset con mucho miedo ante la respuesta de Twilight.

La chica se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en que respuesta darle a Sunset, fue cuando levanto la mirada y sonriendo dio la respuesta que Sunset tanto anhelaba-Si, realmente lo soy, soy muy feliz aquí contigo-admitió finalmente, provocando una sonrisa de felicidad en Sunset, misma que no duro mucho-pero…-la expresión de Twilight cambio a una cabizbaja y triste, hecho que preocupo a Sunset.

-¿Qué pasa Twilight?-pregunto preocupada.

-Es solo que…me gustaría saber que mi padre se encuentra bien…desde que mi madre murió solo nos tuvimos el uno al otro y ahora que se quedó solo…quisiera que hubiera un modo de poder ver que está bien-reconoció Twilight con tristeza.

Ante aquella declaración, Sunset recordó el modo tan cruel en que separo a Twilight de su padre y una mirada de profunda pena apareció en su rostro, pero no tardo en sonreír al recordar un detalle sumamente importante, uno que podría alegrar a la hermosa princesa que tenía frente a ella.

-Hay un modo en que puedes verlo-declaro tomando por sorpresa a Twilight, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle de que hablaba, Sunset la cargo de manera nupcial, provocando un sonrojo brutal en la chica.

Abriendo sus alas, Sunset emprendió el vuelo, Twilight se aferró con fuerzas al cuerpo de Sunset debido al miedo que sintió cuando Sunset dio ese potente salto, elevándose más en el aire, una vez que supero su miedo, Twilight pudo ver mejor lo que pasaba y quedo maravillada ante la visión que tuvo frente a sus ojos.

Pues Sunset volaba por encima de la mansión, dando vueltas alrededor, para que Twilight pudiera apreciar todo, la chica miro hacia el cielo y casi podría asegurar que si estiraba la mano podría tocar una de las estrellas, una sonrisa de ensueño apareció en su hermoso rostro.

-¡Sunset esto es hermoso!-declaro maravillada.

Sunset sonrió al escuchar el tono lleno de felicidad y alegría de Twilight, para luego mirarla de reojo, alumbrada por la luna, Twilight se veía increíblemente hermosa, Sunset no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla, realmente parecía un ángel caído del cielo, una verdadera princesa.

-Si…realmente es muy hermosa-dijo Sunset mirándola fijamente, captando la atención de Twilight.

-¿Dijiste algo Sunset?-pregunto curiosa.

-Solo que eres muy… ¡La noche! ¡Si! ¡La noche es muy hermosa!-exclamo Sunset dándose cuenta de que estaba a punto de hablar de más, pero aun así, el principio de su oración le dio a Twilight suficientes pistas de lo que realmente quería decirle y se sonrojo, al tiempo que sonreía sintiendo como su corazón era invadido por una gran felicidad.

Finalmente, Sunset descendió en el balcón que daba a su habitación, bajando a Twilight con mucho cuidado, la chica aún estaba maravillada por la belleza que acababa de presenciar, después de todo, no a muchos se les permite ver el mundo desde las alturas.

-¡Eso fue increíble, tal vez, cuando me asegure que mi padre este bien podamos salir a dar un paseo nocturno!-expreso Twilight emocionada, al tiempo que entraban a la habitación.

Sunset se quedó estática ante eso, la sola idea de que ellas salieran a volar juntas por los alrededores provocaba que fuera invadida por una gran dicha, al tiempo que su mente le mostraba muchos posibles escenarios, pero todos con un final en común, con ella finalmente probando los labios de su adorada princesa.

-Eso me gustaría mucho-reconoció sonriéndole, para luego acercarse a la mesa donde se encontraba el espejo, tomándolo entre sus manos y acercándose a Twilight-este espejo te permitirá ver a tu padre, solo pídele que te lo muestre y él aparece en el reflejo-explico Sunset.

-Vaya, suena como algo mágico-dijo Twilight impresionada por esa explicación, tomo el espejo entre sus manos y miro su reflejo en el cristal-por favor, muéstrame a mi padre-pidió con amabilidad.

Efectivamente, el espejo mostro la imagen de su padre, pero lo que vio la dejo angustiada, pues Night Light, tratando de llegar a pie a la mansión en medio de la lluvia y del desastre que esta había dejado tras de sí, tropezó y cayó colina abajo, golpeándose con varias piedras, hasta finalmente estrellarse con un tronco caído, quedando inconsciente y sangrando de algunas partes de su cuerpo.

-¡Papá! ¡Oh no! ¡Está en problemas!-exclamo Twilight aterrada de la imagen que vio, al tiempo que Sunset se quedaba estática por el reflejo que ambas vieron, Sunset comenzó a retroceder lentamente, al tiempo que escuchaba a Twilight-¡Si no hago algo pronto…él podría…no!-decía comenzando a llorar.

Sunset sentía como su corazón y todas sus ilusiones se rompían en mil pedazos, se sostuvo de la mesa donde estaba la campana de cristal y miro la rosa, a la cual ya solo le quedaba unos cuantos pétalos, en cualquier momento iba a marchitarse por completo y la maldición sería eterna, pero al escuchar los llantos desesperados de Twilight comprendió que no podía ser egoísta y armándose de valor dijo las palabras que no quería decir.

-Entonces…debes ir con él-expreso con mucho dolor en cada palabra, tomando por sorpresa a Twilight, quien levanto la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Twilight sorprendida.

-Te dejo en libertad…ya no eres mi prisionera…-indico Sunset, cada palabra que decía le causaba un profundo dolor, por su parte, Twilight se quedó confundida por la palabra "prisionera", ya que hacía mucho que no se sentía así en la mansión, pero no tardo en comprender.

-Sunset…-.

-¡Vete ya! ¡Él te necesita ahora más que yo!-repitió Sunset haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no llorar.

Twilight sonrió al ver que Sunset lo aceptaba y acercándose a ella, la tomo de la mano-Muchas gracias por entender que mi padre me necesita ahora-agradeció de todo corazón, para luego proseguir a entregarle el espejo, pero Sunset la detuvo.

-No, llévatelo y también-Sunset se dirigió hacia uno de sus armarios y abriéndolo, saco una chaqueta de color negro, misma que le entrego a Twilight-esta era mi chaqueta favorita, quiero que te la quedes también, está comenzando a hacer frío y la vas a necesitar, con el espejo podrás verme cuando quieras y con la chaqueta podrás imaginarte que soy yo abrazándote-explico Sunset-solo te pido que nunca me olvides-agrego en una súplica.

Twilight poso su mano en la mejilla de Sunset y la acaricio con suavidad-Nunca podría olvidarte, eso es algo que jamás haré-aseguro dándole un beso en la mejilla, para luego salir corriendo de la habitación-gracias por todo-agradeció antes de salir.

Sunset se llevó una mano a la mejilla donde Twilight había depositado aquel dulce beso, para luego volver a ver atentamente a la rosa, fue cuando Rainbow Dash apareció barriéndose con sus rodillas y tocando una guitarra eléctrica al estilo estrella de rock.

-¡Salven a nuestra gran heroína!-declaro comenzando a tocar, para luego levantarse-¡Todo está saliendo a pedir de boca Sunset, si todo sigue así pronto la maldición estará rota, Pinkie Pie ya está preparando una gran fiesta de victoria!-explico sin dejar de tocar.

-La deje ir-le confeso Sunset con dolor.

-¡Es grandioso!-declaro Rainbow sonriendo emocionada, cuando capto las palabras de Sunset, dejando de tocar de golpe y volteando a verla con rapidez-¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto incrédula.

-Era necesario-respondió Sunset sin voltear a verla.

-Pero…pero… ¿Por qué?-preguntaba Rainbow sin imaginarse que motivo orillo a Sunset a hacer semejante locura.

-Porque…la amo-confeso Sunset derramando algunas lágrimas, mismas que cayeron por sus mejillas, dejando a Rainbow Dash con la boca muy abierta-déjame sola…por favor…-pidió sin voltear a verla.

Una vez que Rainbow salió de la habitación, lo primero que hizo fue correr a buscar a las demás para contarles lo que había sucedido, la reacción de todas sus amigas fue exactamente la misma que la que ella tuvo cuando Sunset le confeso lo que había hecho.

-¿Qué hico que?-exclamaron todas sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaban.

-Temo que así es-confirmo Rainbow Dash decaída, pues su última esperanza se había perdido.

-¿Ella se marchara?-pregunto Pinkie Pie con tristeza, al tiempo que sostenía una gran cantidad de globos.

-Después de todos estos años al fin ha conocido lo que es el amor-dijo Rarity sumamente conmovida y feliz por Sunset, porque finalmente había aprendido lo que era el amor realmente.

Al escuchar eso, Rainbow Dash se animó bastante-¡Es cierto! ¡Dijo que la ama, entonces eso romperá la maldición!-declaro emocionada.

-Ah…no es suficiente-intervino Fluttershy con timidez.

-Fluttershy tiene razón, Twilight también tiene que amar a Sunset para que la maldición se rompa-les recordó Applejack con ambas manos en la cintura.

Al recordar ese detalle, Rainbow Dash se molestó mucho-¿Por qué la magia tiene que ser tan complicada?-.

-Ahora ya es muy tarde para hacer algo-dijo Applejack con resignación.

Ninguna se dio cuenta de que Spike había escuchado todo y ahora debía darse prisa antes de que Twilight se marchara sin él, no paso mucho tiempo para que Twilight estuviera lista y subiendo en el lomo de Tormenta, abandono la mansión, siendo observada en todo momento por Sunset, quien al verla partir lanzo otro de sus aterradores chillidos, pero esta vez no fue para intimidar, sino para soltar todo el dolor y tristeza que le producía aquella visión.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, usando la chaqueta que Sunset le dio y guiándose por las imágenes que el espejo le mostraba, Twilight llego hasta el lugar donde su padre había sufrido aquel accidente y comenzó a buscarlo por todos lados, definitivamente debía agradecerle a Sunset por haberle dado ese espejo.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¿Dónde podrá estar? ¡Papá!-fue cuando Twilight lo diviso bajando una colina, su padre estaba tendido en el suelo y parecía muerto, rápidamente bajo de Tormenta y corrió a su lado, cuando estuvo cerca, comprobó que por fortuna no estaba muerto, solo inconsciente, aliviándola profundamente.

Rápidamente, Twilight lo levanto y lo subió por la colina hasta Tormenta, subiéndolo sobre el lomo de su fiel caballo, para luego subir también y emprender el camino hacia su casa en el pueblo, en cuanto llegaron, Twilight bajo a su padre y como pudo lo metió a su hogar para llevarlo hasta su habitación y recostarlo en la cama.

Tan ocupada estaba en su tarea que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la había visto llegar, se trataba de Jake, quien efectivamente no se había movido de ahí desde que Troy se marchó, al ver llegar a Twilight y a su padre, una sonrisa de alivio apareció en su rostro.

-Finalmente volvieron, tengo que correr a decirle a Troy…tan pronto se me desentuman las piernas-dijo moviéndose muy adolorido por todo el tiempo que se la paso esperando.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Paso cerca de una hora y Night Light comenzó a volver en sí, al tiempo que escuchaba la voz de su adorada hija llamándolo-¿Papá? ¿Te encuentras bien papá?-pregunto Twilight preocupada.

Al ver a su amada hija frente a sus ojos, Night Light sonrió con mucha facilidad y con algo de dificultad, debido a su débil estado, extendió sus brazos hacia ella para abrazarla-¡Hija mía!-exclamo más que feliz, siendo abrazado por su adorada hija-pensé que nunca te volvería a ver-.

-Tranquilo papá, ya estamos juntos-dijo Twilight correspondiendo el abrazo con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero ¿Cómo escapaste de ese lugar tan horrible?-pregunto Night Light sorprendido por la acción de Twilight.

-No escape papá, Sunset me dejo ir, me permitió ir a salvarte-respondió Twilight sonriéndole.

-¿Ese terrible monstruo?-pregunto Night Light sin imaginarse una acción tan noble de aquella maligna criatura.

-Ella ya cambio papá, ya no es la misma de antes, ahora su casa parece el cielo, todo está lleno de luz y felicidad, te aseguro que si la vieras no la reconocerías-aseguro Twilight sonriendo de una manera que su padre no supo interpretar, ya que aún le costaba trabajo creer todo lo que su hija le decía.

-Lo siento Twilight…pero me cuesta mucho creer que ella haya cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo-dijo Night Light.

-Pues debe creerlo-dijo Spike saliendo de la nada, subiendo a la cama y colocándose cerca de Night Light, la repentina aparición de Spike le saco un susto a padre e hija.

-¡Spike! ¿De dónde saliste?-pregunto Twilight sorprendida, ya que por las prisas que tenía de ir a ayudar a su padre se olvidó por completo de su fiel amigo.

-Me cole en uno de tus bolsos de viaje, como vi que saliste con prisas no me quedo de otra opción-explico Spike provocando un sonrojo de vergüenza en Twilight.

Night Light solo observaba todo sin saber que decir ni que pensar, fue cuando recordó que ya había visto esa escena antes-Ah…es cierto, ahora puedes hablar-.

-Así es, creo que esa casa realmente tiene algo mágico, pero no tenemos tiempo para eso, Twilight, ahora comprendo porque motivo saliste de ese modo de la mansión, pero tienes que volver cuanto antes, Sunset te necesita, más de lo que crees-dijo Spike con un tono de voz algo preocupado.

-¿De qué hablas Spike?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Twilight ¿no te preguntas porque motivo Sunset te dejo ir con tanta facilidad? ¿Por qué accedió a que te alejaras de ella para salvar a tu padre?-preguntaba Spike, provocando que Twilight parpadeara sin entender-vaya, los humanos son tan estúpidos, Twilight, ella te dejo ir porque te ama, eres lo más importante para ella y aun así te dejo ir porque sabía que había alguien que te necesitaba-.

Ante aquella revelación, Twilight se quedó muda, mientras que Night Light por poco se atraganta con el té que su hija le había llevado para entrar en calor, comenzó a toser y se golpeó el pecho con fuerza, para luego mirar fijamente a Spike.

-¿Qué es lo que dijiste?-.

-Que Sunset AMA a Twilight, por eso debes volver con ella cuanto antes Twilight, ambas tienen que estar juntas, lo sé porque como perro puedo darme cuenta de muchas cosas ¿o acaso tú no sientes nada por Sunset?-.

Ante la pregunta de Spike, Twilight se quedó en silencio un momento, recordó todos los momentos que paso al lado de Sunset en ese breve tiempo, los buenos y los malos, le pasaron tantas cosas, ambas cambiaron mucho en tan poco tiempo, pero a decir verdad, no sabía que era lo que sentía por Sunset realmente, fue cuando vio como Spike y su padre la miraban fijamente.

-Yo…-antes de que pudiera responder, leves golpes llamaron a la puerta de la casa.

-Qué extraño ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?-pregunto Night Light.

-Iré a ver, en seguida regreso-dijo Twilight dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, seguida por la mirada de su padre, quien tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Cuando Twilight abrió la puerta, se encontró de frente con el rostro sonriente de la Dra. Abacus Chill-Buenas noches señorita Sparkle-saludo en tono amable.

-¿Si? ¿Qué se le ofrece?-pregunto Twilight confundida por la aparición de aquella mujer en su hogar, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que un vehículo del asilo, así como dos enfermeros y una gran multitud también se encontraban afuera.

-Vine a buscar a su padre ¿se encuentra por aquí?-pregunto Abacus con el mismo tono amable.

Antes de que Twilight pudiera responder, Night Light hizo acto de aparición-¿Y qué es lo que quiere conmigo?-pregunto el hombre mirando con desconfianza a Abacus.

Justo en ese instante, Jake apareció entre la multitud-¡Buenas noches Night Light! ¡Toda esta gente ha venido porque quiere saber más sobre aquel demonio que viste!-.

-¿Y por qué su interés tan repentinamente?-pregunto Night Light mirándolos con mucha más desconfianza.

Al darse cuenta de que Night Light no caería en las provocaciones de Jake, Abacus decidió intervenir-Señor Night Light, por lo que me han contado, hace unos días se presentó en la taberna del pueblo argumentando que su hija fue secuestrada por un demonio que habitaba en una mansión ¿correcto?-.

-¿Y que con eso?-cuestiono Night Light desafiante.

-Que con ese comportamiento usted ha demostrado tener una enfermedad seria que lo hacer ver terribles alucinaciones e inventar todo un mundo de fantasías, es por eso que he venido para llevarlo al asilo por tiempo indefinido-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Night Light aterrado.

Twilight también se alarmo, especialmente cuando aquellos enfermeros se acercaron a Night Light, sujetándolo de los brazos y comenzando a llevarlo hacia la ambulancia, Night Light luchaba por liberarse y gritaba a todo pulmón que aquello era una terrible injusticia, pero la muchedumbre solo gritaba que solo llevaran para ya no soportar más a ese loco.

Twilight encaro a Abacus con enojo y desafío-¡Aguarde! ¡No puede hacer eso simplemente porque sí!-acuso molesta, pero Abacus hizo oídos sordos a las súplicas de Twilight, quien trato de alcanzarla, pero entonces fue interceptada por Troy, quien salió de la nada.

-Pobre Twilight, que lástima lo de tu padre-dijo colocando un brazo por los hombros de Twilight para acercarla a él.

En medio de su desesperación, Twilight miro a Troy con suplica-¡Por favor, tienes que ayudarlo, no pueden dejar que se lo lleve así nada más!-suplico.

Troy se quedó pensando un momento-Es posible que yo pueda arreglar todo este malentendido si…-dijo de manera enfática.

-¿Si qué?-pregunto Twilight mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Si te casas conmigo-respondió Troy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Twilight sorprendida de hasta donde llegaba el atrevimiento de Troy para obligarla a casarse con él.

-Es una sola palabra lo que necesitas-señalo Troy acercándose más a Twilight, quien no tardo en empujarlo.

-¡Jamás!-declaro con mucha firmeza, provocando que Troy se molestara al ver que su plan no estaba saliendo como él quería.

-¡Como tú quieras!-bramo alejándose de Twilight para poder ver en primera fila como los enfermeros estaban por meter a Night Light en la ambulancia para llevarlo al asilo.

-¡Twilight!-grito Night Light con desesperación, ante el grito de su padre, Twilight corrió al interior de su casa en búsqueda de algo-¡No! ¡Suéltenme!-exigía Night Light luchando contra sus captores.

Su salvación llego cuando Twilight reapareció con el Espejo Mágico en sus manos-¡Mi padre no está loco y se los puedo probar a todos!-aseguro con firmeza, provocando que Troy volteara rápidamente, al tiempo que su sonrisa se borraba-¡Enséñame a Sunset por favor!-suplico mirando hacia el espejo, para luego voltearlo hacia la multitud, al tiempo que brillaba con intensidad y la imagen de Sunset lanzando un chillido aparecía en el cristal, sorprendiendo a la multitud.

Pero nadie estaba más sorprendido que Troy, especialmente porque aquella prueba destruía todos sus planes, fue cuando una mujer de entre la multitud tomo la palabra-¿Es peligrosa?-pregunto con miedo.

-Oh no, no les haría daño-respondió Twilight con rapidez-por favor, yo sé que se ve muy aterradora y maligna, pero es tierna y gentil, es mi amiga-aseguro Twilight en un tono de voz sumamente dulce y que sonaba más romántico que amistoso.

Aquella manera de Twilight para expresarse de esa bestia provoco una mirada celosa en Troy, quien tomo a la chica de los hombros y la obligo a voltear a verlo-Oye, estoy pensando que le tienes afecto a ese monstruo-siseo de forma algo agresiva.

Al escuchar el tono despectivo con el cual Troy llamaba a Sunset, una mirada de furia apareció en el rostro de Twilight-¡Su nombre es Sunset Shimmer y no es NINGUN monstruos Troy, tú sí!-declaro Twilight provocando que Troy abriera mucho los ojos ante aquellas palabras tan duras, pero la ira del muchacho aumento cuando Twilight prosiguió-¡Tal vez es por esa razón que yo la amo!-admitió Twilight de golpe, quedándose muda ante lo que acababa de decir-¿Qué fue lo que dije? ¿La amo? Es cierto… ¡La amo!-exclamo sonriendo al descubrir sus sentimientos por Sunset.

Al escuchar eso, la furia de Troy se desbordo por completo, no solo porque Twilight lo veía como a un monstruo, sino porque además de todo amaba a un asqueroso demonio, el cual era el auténtico monstruo según su punto de vista, rápidamente le quito el espejo al tiempo que gritaba.

-¡Esta tan loca como su padre!-acuso, ganándose el apoyo de la gente ante esa afirmación-¡El demonio se llevara a sus hijos!-declaro Troy, provocando que varias madres abrazaran a sus niños-¡Vendrá en la noche!-continuo sin piedad.

-¡No!-grito Twilight tratando de calmar el miedo en la gente.

-¡Estaremos a salvo cuando su cabeza este colgada en mi pared! ¡Hay que matar al demonio!-grito Troy levantando el espejo, al tiempo que la gente gritaba apoyándolo.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=tfzWyxkcbu4)**

 **Aldeanos**

 **Nadie a salvo estará  
por las noches cazara  
hasta nuestros pobres niños ese monstruo comerá  
y si no lo detenemos mil destrozos causara**

 **Troy  
Ya es hora de tomar acción  
seguidme todos ya**

 **Hay que ir sin temor  
atreves de la neblina  
y la oscuridad del bosque fantasmal  
y al pasar, que emoción  
por el puente del castillo  
hallaremos algo horrible y criminal**

 **Demonio de esos colmillos filosos  
con sus garras que quieren matar  
y aunque ruga feroz  
no podrá detenernos y al fin  
morirá**

 **Aldeanos:  
Si**

 **Troy:  
Muera ya **

Ante los gritos de toda la gente y el hecho de que Troy les mostraba a todos la imagen de la aterradora Sunset, sin que ninguno pusiera atención a los gestos tristes que ella tenía en el reflejo, Twilight decidió intervenir.

-¡No, no voy a permitirlo!-declaro tratando de quitarle el espejo a Troy.

-¡Si no estás con nosotros, estas en contra!-acuso Troy haciéndola a un lado y sujetándola del brazo-¡Traigan a su padre!-ordeno Troy, al tiempo que dos de sus secuaces llevaban a rastras al pobre hombre, el cual se retorcía tratando de liberarse.

-¡No, no!-gritaba, al tiempo que lo lanzaban a él al refugio para tornados que construyo en su casa.

 **Troy  
No dejemos que prevengan a la bestia **

Troy lanzo a Twilight también y una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro, cerraron la puerta y la trabaron-¡Abran!-grito Twilight tratando de abrir inútilmente.

-¡Arrasemos la mansión del demonio! ¿Quién está conmigo?-pregunto Troy sin dejar de sacudir el espejo.

-¡Todos! ¡Todos!-gritaron los aldeanos, al tiempo que Spike se asomaba desde la puerta de la casa, manteniéndose oculto.

 **Aldeanos  
Las antorchas prender**

 **Troy  
Con valor en mi caballo voy**

 **Aldeanos  
Contamos con Troy para vencer  
hay que ir sin temor  
a la casa hechizada  
donde se halla algo oculto sin igual **

Los aldeanos cruzaron el pueblo, al tiempo que corrían la voz sobre el siniestro demonio que habitaba en aquella oscura mansión, como prueba de verdad, Troy les mostraba la imagen del espejo, por lo que la policía no tardo en unirse para ir a ese lugar maldito.

 **Es el demonio como una montaña  
a quien hay que matar sin piedad  
vamos ya, alabando al señor  
con los arcos y espadas atacar**

 **Troy  
Si queremos el castillo y traeremos su cabeza**

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez que toda la muchedumbre se marchó, Twilight comenzó a hacer esfuerzos por abrir una de las ventanas del sótano y poder salir a detenerlos-¡Tengo que avisarle a Sunset! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Papá! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Twilight martirizándose por el peligro en que estaba su amada.

-Ya, ya, algo se nos ocurrirá-aseguro su padre abrazándola para consolarla.

Spike observaba a ambos desde la ventana, al tiempo que volteaba para todos lados, buscando un modo de ayudar a su familia, fue cuando vio que la ambulancia aún estaba ahí y una idea vino a su cabeza como un poderoso golpe, al tiempo que negaba.

-Esta es la idea más tonta que he tenido, pero no tengo otra-dijo con pesar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Aldeanos  
No queremos vivir con temor  
y no entendemos  
porque el diablo aquí nos viene a amenazar**

 **Nuestras armas serán las que salven nuestros niños  
y defiendan nuestro hogar  
¡que muera ya! **

Rápidamente comenzaron a talar un árbol de tronco muy grueso, quitándole todas las ramas y cortándolo de modo que podrían usarlo para derribar las puertas de la mansión, al tiempo que algunos cargaban sus armas, Troy, por su parte, opto por un arco, unas flechas y un hacha, misma que llevaba colgada en la espalda, guiándose por el espejo llegaron a la mansión.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Ajenas a lo que estaba por ocurrir, las chicas se encontraban hablando en un salón, aunque Rainbow Dash se dedicaba más a golpear cosas que a hablar-¡No puedo creer lo ingenuas que fuimos siendo tan optimistas!-bramo sin dejar de golpear cosas.

-Tal vez habría sido mejor que no hubiera llegado nunca-opino Applejack desde un sillón.

-Eso le habría evitado mucho más dolor a la pobre Sunset-concordó Fluttershy.

-¡Miren una luz!-grito Pinkie Pie cuando vio un destello de luz que se acercaba más a la mansión.

-¿Será Twilight?-pregunto Rarity emocionada, al tiempo que todas se acercaban a la ventana para poder ver quien llego, aunque nunca se esperaron lo que vieron y el terror invadió sus rostros.

-¡Santos huertos de manzana! ¡Invasores!-exclamo Applejack.

-¡Intrusos!-agrego Rainbow Dash.

-¡Y ese tipo tiene el espejo!-exclamo Rarity viendo a Troy al frente del grupo.

-¡Tenemos que avisarle a Sunset cuanto antes, si quieren pelea entonces eso le daremos! ¿Quién está conmigo?-pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-¡Deja de hablar y vamos!-grito Applejack jalándola de su camisa para correr a informar a todos los habitantes de la mansión, mientras Rarity corría a avisarle a Sunset.

Afuera, Troy comenzó a dar indicaciones a sus tropas-¡Llévense el botín que encuentren, pero recuerden, el demonio es MIO!-bramo sintiendo un gran odio hacia Sunset.

 **Habitantes de la mansión  
Levantad el pendón  
marcharemos al combate  
sin temores y encendido el corazón **

**Aldeanos  
Entonad la canción  
aquí va una multitud  
y tenemos la razón  
¡que muera ya! **

Los aldeanos comenzaron a golpear la puerta con el trono, al tiempo que todos los habitantes de la mansión llegaban hasta quedar frente a la misma, por su parte, Rarity apareció ante Sunset.

-Perdóname Sunset-pidió por la intromisión.

-Déjame sola-indico Sunset sin voltear a verla, la chica estaba sentada frente a su ventana, abrazando sus rodillas, al tiempo que observaba como negras nubes de tormenta comenzaban a formarse.

-¡Pero Sunset, están atacando la mansión!-informo Rarity alarmada.

 **Aldeanos  
¡Muera ya, muera ya! **

Los aldeanos golpeaban con fuerza la puerta, mientras los habitantes trataban de resistir y mantener la puerta cerrada, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que eso era un esfuerzo inútil-¡Esto no funciona!-grito Pinkie Pie alarmada.

-¡Hay que pensar en algo y pronto!-grito Fluttershy sumamente angustiada.

Fue cuando Applejack reacciono al pensar en un plan-¡Esperen, tengo una idea, pero hay que actuar rápido!-declaro mirándolos a todos.

 **Aldeanos  
¡Muera ya, muera ya! **

-¿Qué podemos hacer Sunset?-pregunto Rarity sabiendo que el tiempo se les estaba acabando y los intrusos muy pronto ingresarían a la mansión.

Sunset solo la miro por el reflejo de la ventana-No importa ya-dijo sin voltear a verla, para luego ver de reojo la rosa, la cual estaba a punto de marchitarse-déjalos que entren-indico con resignación.

 **Aldeanos  
¡Muera ya, muera ya!  
¡MUERA YA!**

Con un último golpe, los aldeanos finalmente lograron abrir la puerta e ingresar a la mansión, Troy tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro, pronto se desharía de aquel demonio, quedando como el héroe del pueblo y sin obstáculos para casarse con Twilight.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Con esto hemos concluido el capítulo 5, lo que significa que ya estamos a solo dos capítulos del gran final, realmente pensé que solo iban a ser 6 o quizás lo sean, todo depende de que tan largo sienta el siguiente capítulo, si siento que quedo corto entonces lo terminaré en el capítulo 6 y si no pues será hasta el capítulo 7.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=abLwErDrwJc**

 **Cuando un sueño se te muera  
o entre en coma una ilusión,  
no lo entierres ni lo llores, resucítalo.**

 **Y jamás des por perdida  
la partida, cree en ti.  
Y aunque duelan, las heridas curarán.**

 **Hoy el día ha venido a buscarte  
y la vida huele a besos de jazmín,  
la mañana está recién bañada,  
el Sol la ha traído a invitarte a vivir.**

 **Y verás que tú puedes volar,  
y que todo lo consigues.  
Y verás que no existe el dolor,  
hoy te toca ser feliz.**

 **Si las lágrimas te nublan  
la vista y el corazón,  
haz un trasvase de agua  
al miedo, escúpelo.**

 **Y si crees que en el olvido  
se anestesia un mal de amor,  
no hay peor remedio  
que la soledad.**

 **Deja entrar en tu alma una brisa  
que avente las dudas y alivie tu mal.  
Que la pena se muera de risa,  
cuando un sueño se muere  
es porque se ha hecho real.**

 **Y verás que tú puedes volar  
y que todo lo consigues.  
Y verás que no existe el dolor,  
hoy te toca ser feliz.**

 **Las estrellas en el cielo  
son solo migas de pan  
que nos dejan nuestros sueños  
para encontrar  
el camino, y no perdernos  
hacia la Tierra de Oz,  
donde habita la ilusión.**

 **Y verás que tú puedes volar,  
y que tu cuerpo es el viento,  
porque hoy tú vas a sonreír,  
hoy te toca ser feliz.**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes le debo el éxito de mis fics:**_

 **ME DISCULPO POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR Y POR NO RESPONDER TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, PERO HOY SALI TARDE DEL TRABAJO Y LO QUE ME URGIA ERA LA ACTUALIZACION Y DORMIR.**

 **Tenzalucard123:** _¿dirías que exagere? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ya veremos, claro que la guerra con Drago será lo principal, pero antes las chicas deberán aprender a trabajar en equipo y a controlar lo que se les dará. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _del mismo modo que asegura que niños pequeños vean "Steven Universe", no tengo la más remota idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Night Light:** _lo comprendo, hay películas con partes que prefiero no ver porque no las aguanto por tristeza o por cualquier otra cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _tengo que admitir que tienes razón, realmente es una de las escenas románticas de excelencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _realmente sabes cómo describir a Drago, bien hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AndrosValgreen4:** _yo quiero ver la cara que pondrá el tipo cuando se entere que Goku es amigo de Zeno-Sama a ver si sigue pensando de la misma manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _fue una suerte para ellas que Pinkie Pie sea un poco inocente en algunos aspectos, ya que la chica estaba narrando todo lo que estaban haciendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _aunque es una salida fácil, a mí realmente me encantaría verle la cara a Zamasu si se llegara a enterar de eso, además de que Zeno-Sama ya fue invitado a ir a la Tierra a jugar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Night Light, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, AndrosValgreen4, Iron Mario, Blaitor21.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	6. Batalla en la mansion

_**Bueno, es el momento de este nuevo capítulo, debo decir que es curioso como cuando lo comencé a escribir aun no sabía cuan largo iba a ser y si iban a se capítulos, de hecho, aun no lo sé, supongo que en estos momentos que estamos a punto de leer el capítulo ya lo veremos, como dije antes, este fic iba a ser muy corto y lo sigo sosteniendo, bueno, ya no los sigo distrayendo, porque me imagino que lo que todos quieren es leer el capítulo, así que a disfrutarlo mis estimados lectores, si este es el capítulo final lo veremos hasta el fin del mismo.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=twEGSGpLiyc**

 **Ahora que está todo en silencio  
y que la calma me besa el corazón,  
os quiero decir adiós  
porque ha llegado la hora  
de que andéis el camino ya sin mí  
hay tanto por lo que vivir.**

 **No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,  
me gustaría volver a verte sonreír**

 **Pero mi vida,  
yo nunca podré olvidarte  
y solo el viento sabe  
lo que has sufrido por amarme.**

 **Hay tantas cosas  
que nunca te dije en vida  
que eres todo cuanto amo  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti  
te cuidare desde aquí**

 **Se que la culpa os acosa,  
y os susurra al oído ''pude hacer más''  
no hay nada que reprochar  
ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal  
y solo bebo todos los besos que no te di**

 **Pero mi vida  
yo nunca podré olvidarte  
y solo el viento sabe  
lo que has sufrido por amarme**

 **Hay tantas cosas  
que nunca te dije en vida  
que eres todo cuanto amo  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti...**

 **Vivo cada vez que habláis de mí  
y muero otra vez si lloráis.  
He aprendido al fin a disfrutar  
y soy feliz**

 **No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar  
nunca me olvides  
me tengo que marchar**

 **Pero mi vida  
yo nunca podré olvidarte  
y solo el viento sabe  
lo que has sufrido por amarme  
Hay tantas cosas  
que nunca te dije en vida  
que eres todo cuanto amo  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti**

 **Desde mi cielo  
os arropare en la noche  
y os arrullare en los sueños  
y espantare todos los miedos**

 **Desde mi cielo  
os esperare escribiendo  
no estoy solo pues me cuidan  
la libertad y la esperanza  
yo nunca os olvidare**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del que podría ser el último capítulo**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 6 Batalla en la mansión.**

Con último golpe, las puertas de la mansión cedieron y los aldeanos pudieron ingresar a la casa, con Troy al frente del grupo, siendo seguido de cerca por sus cómplices y compañeros, el lugar estaba a oscuras, con mucha precaución terminaron por entrar, atentos a cualquier posible sorpresa que les surgiera repentinamente.

-Tengan cuidado-indico uno de los aldeanos.

-Esto no me gusta nada-dijo otro de ellos.

Las chicas y todos los habitantes de la mansión comenzaron a salir de distintos lugares, era una suerte que el hechizo les ayudara a ocultarse con más facilidad, cuando toda la muchedumbre quedo en el centro del salón…

-¡AHORA!-grito Applejack y fue cuando todos los habitantes de la mansión saltaron sobre los intrusos, tomándolos por sorpresa y comenzando a atacarlos.

Maud lanzo una serie de golpes sumamente rápidos contra uno de los policías, el pobre hombre no podía defenderse de los golpes súper veloces de aquella chica, mientras que Pinkie Pie también se preparaba para pelear con dos hombres que la tenían rodeada.

-¡Hola, soy Pinkie Pie y les tengo que dar una paliza!-se presentó Pinkie Pie comenzando a saltar de un lado a otro, para luego comenzar a golpearlos dando giros a gran velocidad.

Pero aunque la mayoría peleaba, la abuela Smith tenía otro método para doblegar a los intrusos-Este centavo tiene una historia interesante, fue en 1915, lo recuerdo perfectamente, me levante muy temprano y me tosté un pedazo de pan, le unte algo de jalea, un poco de mantequilla, azúcar, me lo comí despacio para disfrutarlo mejor-conforme hablaba, los 3 hombres a quienes mantenía a su merced tenía cara de querer arrancarse las orejas.

Troy solo miraba como su gente estaba siendo atacada por esos extraños que salieron de la nada, pero se dio cuenta que nadie le prestaba atención, así que abandono a sus propios camaradas para dirigirse en busca de Sunset Shimmer y acabar con esa repulsiva criatura que osaba quitarle a Twilight.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, logrando entrar al vehículo, Spike descubrió que las llaves estaban pegadas al mismo, así que hizo lo más lógico, aunque le costó algo de trabajo, logro darle vuelta a la llave y encender el vehículo, retiro el freno de mano y comenzó a manejar, sujetando el volante.

-Lo bueno es que he visto como le hacen los humanos y si ellos pueden también un perro puede hacerlo-dijo Spike comenzando a conducir.

Al mismo tiempo, Twilight y su padre seguían tratando de encontrar un modo de salir de ese encierro cuando un ruido llamo su atención-¿Qué sucede allá afuera?-pregunto Night Light acercándose a la ventana, descubriendo lo que se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Esto es lo más loco que ha hecho un perro en toda su perra vida!-grito Spike dándose cuenta que no era tan fácil como parecía.

-¡Oh no! ¡Cuidado Twilight!-grito Night Light lanzándose sobre su hija para alejarla de la pared y de la puerta, lográndolo justo a tiempo, porque en esos momento, la ambulancia apareció atravesando la pared, con Spike estrellado contra el cristal.

-¡Spike!-grito Twilight asustada y dirigiéndose al vehículo, sacó a Spike-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-No quiero…volver a hacer eso…nunca más…bueno…tal vez solo una vez más-dijo Spike sonriendo entre emocionado y asustado.

Twilight solo negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que sonreía aliviada de que su amigo estuviera bien-Gracias Spike, ahora tengo que darme prisa-dijo dejando a Spike en el suelo y corriendo a buscar a Tormenta, montándola con rapidez-¡Vamos Tormenta, de vuelta a la mansión!-indicó.

En cuanto Tormenta escucho la indicación de Twilight, emprendió el galope rumbo hacia la mansión, al tiempo que Night Light y Spike salían del sótano-¡Twilight espera!-grito Night Light, pero fue muy tarde y su hija ya se había alejado-bueno, supongo que nosotros tendremos que ir en la bicicleta de Twilight-dijo Night Light pasándose una mano por el cabello.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mansión**

La batalla en la mansión continuaba, sus habitantes luchaban con valentía y determinación, misma que no se veía en aquellos intrusos que solo habían ido por culpa de un joven egoísta, Big Mac sujeto a dos hombres y los estrelló contra sus cabezas.

Uno de ellos trato de atacarlo por la espalda, cuando las 3 pequeñas Apple Bloom, Scootalo y Sweetie Belle aparecieron acompañadas por Rarity-¡Apunten! ¡Fuego!-ordeno Rarity, haciendo que las 3 pequeñas dispararan agujas contra el malvado.

Las agujas se clavaron con fuerza en el trasero del hombre, quien dio un gran salto, llevándose ambas manos a la zona afectada, al mismo tiempo, varios más subieron al segundo piso y desde ahí comenzaron a lanzar cosas contra los intrusos, entre las cuales había macetas, platos, vasos, muebles, etc.

Fluttershy estaba entre ellos y estaba por lanzar una maceta, pero como ella era pacifista tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no ver a quien lastimaba, afortunadamente, la maceta que arrojo golpeo a uno de los intrusos, aunque eso no evito que no se sintiera mal.

-Lo siento-se disculpó al ver tirado al pobre hombre con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Y mientras sus amigos y todos los que lo admiraban estaban en la pelea contra los habitantes de la mansión, Troy se ocupaba de buscar a Sunset, ya había abierto varias puertas y revisado varias habitaciones, pero aun no daba con el escondite de aquella horrible criatura.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Applejack sujeto a 3 tipos con su lazo, tirándolos al suelo y amarrándolos como si fueran vacas, sonriendo de manera triunfal se acomodó el sombrero, pero de pronto, fue sujetada por detrás por uno de los enemigos, mientras que un segundo se colocaba frente a ella preparado para golpearla en la cara.

-¡Oigan! ¡Nadie le pone un solo dedo encima a mi novia!-grito Rainbow Dash lanzándose contra el atacante, dándole una patada en el estómago y luego un rodillazo en la cara, noqueándolo.

Al mismo tiempo, Applejack golpeo a su captor con su cabeza, rompiéndole la nariz, en cuanto esté la soltó, la vaquera dio una vuelta y le tiro un poderoso puñetazo en la cara, rompiéndole algunos dientes y dejándolo tendido en el suelo, para luego ver a Rainbow Dash, quien le sonría de forma coqueta.

-Yo podía sola con ellos-señalo Applejack.

-Lo sé, pero que clase de campeona sería si no defendiera a mi vaquera-señalo Rainbow Dash coquetamente y provocando un leve sonrojo en Applejack, así como una gran sonrisa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La lluvia ya había comenzado a caer, cuando Twilight cruzo la mitad del camino en tormenta, quien no se había detenido en ningún momento, fue cuando la mansión quedo a la vista de la chica, aun desde esa distancia y con el ruido de la lluvia podía escuchar el estruendo de la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese lugar.

-¡Date prisa Tormenta, tenemos que llegar antes de que sea tarde!-indico Twilight acelerando el paso de su fiel caballo, el cual acato la orden de su jinete.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mansión**

Fluttershy escapaba de un grupo de perseguidores, encabezados por Jake, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, rápidamente entro en busca de refugio, cuando estos aparecieron, acorralándola por completo, Fluttershy comenzó a temblar de miedo, pues no tenía a donde ir, sus atacantes reían de forma siniestra, cuando una risa mucho más siniestra se escuchó en medio de la oscuridad.

-¡Hola! ¡Sean bienvenidos!-declaro Discord apareciendo entre la oscuridad-¡Llegan justo a tiempo para la cena y el menú del día son cabezas de aldeanos furiosos!-anuncio Discord al tiempo que revelaba una gran cantidad de cabezas humanas en charolas del plata, mientras se reía de forma desquiciada y hacía un gesto diabólico-¿Quién quiere ser el plato fuerte?-pregunto diabólicamente.

Al escuchar eso, todos pegaron un grito de terror y emprendieron la huida, mientras Discord se reía divertido por el escape de aquellos tipos, encendió la luz y se revelo que las cabezas en realidad eran máscaras que adorno de modo que parecieran reales y la sangre que las cubría era solo salsa de tomate.

-¡Oh vaya, los pueblerinos son tan miedosos! ¿No estás de acuerdo querida Fluttershy?-pregunto Discord sin dejar de reírse, pero la chica no le respondió-¿Fluttershy?-cuando volteo a buscarla, la encontró tendida en el suelo, completamente pálida, con una expresión de terror total, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta-ah sí, olvide que ella también se asusta con facilidad-señalo Discord achicando sus ojos.

Dándose cuenta de que no podían ganar la batalla, la gente comenzó a escapar de la mansión, olvidándose por completo de Troy, mientras los victoriosos gritaban llenos de júbilo al ver que habían ahuyentado a los intrusos.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Pinkie Pie abrazando a su hermana.

-Hurra-dijo Maud con expresión seria.

-¡Esto era inevitable, después de todo, mi equipo siempre gana!-expreso Rainbow Dash de manera ególatra.

-¡Cállate y bésame!-indico Applejack sujetándola de la cintura y besándola con fuerza, al tiempo que Rainbow Dash pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de su novia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Ajena a todo lo que había pasado y sin dejar de lado su posición llena de tristeza, mirando caer la lluvia, Sunset ni siquiera se inmuto cuando la puerta se abrió quedamente, dejando pasar a Troy, quien miro el interior de la habitación y al ver a Sunset, ingreso con rapidez y le apunto con su arco, preparando una flecha.

Al sentir la presencia de un intruso, Sunset finalmente miro hacia la entrada, encontrándose con Troy, quien ya la tenía fija, pero ni así le importo y volvió a mirar hacia la lluvia con actitud depresiva, fue cuando Troy soltó la flecha, misma que impacto contra una de las alas de Sunset, provocando que se levantara de golpe y gritara de dolor.

Troy se abalanzo sobre Sunset, empujándola con fuerza, provocando que atravesara la ventana y cayera al balcón, el joven no tardo en seguirla, mientras se reía de forma burlona, Sunset trato de levantarse, pero Troy le dio una patada, estrellándola contra el suelo.

-¡Levántate! ¡Levántate!-exigía sin dejar de patearla, hasta llevarla a la orilla del balcón, donde las bardas impedían que cayera, al ver que no se levantaba, Troy comenzó a reírse-¿Qué te pasa demonio? ¿Demasiado gentil para defenderte?-pregunto con burla.

Sunset escucho eso, pero simplemente escondió su rostro entre sus brazos, pues no tenía deseo alguno de vivir ahora, Troy pareció notarlo y decidió cumplirle ese capricho, así que desenvaino su hacha y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia ella, preparando el golpe mortal.

-¡No!-un grito capto la atención de Sunset, quien al alzar la vista, vio en la entrada de la mansión a Twilight.

-Twilight-murmuro por debajo.

Al ver lo que estaba por hacer Troy, la angustia de Twilight hizo que sus gritos fueran más potentes-¡No! ¡Troy! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor! ¡NO!-grito Twilight.

Justo cuando Troy lanzo el golpe, Sunset reacciono y detuvo el golpe, sujetando el mango del hacha, levantándose al mismo tiempo y mirando a Troy de manera agresiva, el muchacho se mostró sorprendido por la repentina recuperación de Sunset, la cual se veía sumamente furiosa.

-¡Corre Tormenta!-le pidió Twilight y su caballo corrió de nuevo, llevándola hacia la entrada de la mansión, brincando el tronco que obstruía la entrada.

Al ver aparecer a Twilight en Tormenta, las chicas sonrieron con alegría-¡Twilight! ¡Regresaste!-grito Pinkie Pie contenta.

-¡No hay tiempo para saludos!-declaro Twilight pasando entre ellas y comenzando a subir las escaleras corriendo, dejando a Pinkie Pie estática.

-Eso fue un poco grosero-dijo indignada.

-Algo debe de estar pasando-señalo Rarity.

-¡Entonces no nos quedemos aquí y vayamos con ella!-declaro Rainbow y todas asintieron, comenzando a seguir a Twilight.

Al mismo tiempo, Sunset empujo a Troy hasta el techo de la mansión, donde ambos comenzaron una feroz contienda en medio de la lluvia, un relámpago ilumino el lugar, mostrando a ambos contendientes listos para continuar con su pelea, Sunset se acercó a Troy peligrosamente y este lanzo un golpe más con su hacha, mismo que Sunset detuvo de nuevo.

Sunset lanzo a Troy hacia un lado, el muchacho comenzó a caer por el techo, pero logro sostenerse a tiempo, fue cuando Sunset se abalanzo sobre él y ambos comenzaron a rodar, cayendo a otra sección del tejado de la mansión, al tiempo que Twilight terminaba de subir las escaleras y ahora corría hacia donde se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla.

Ambos contrincantes cayeron, quedando Sunset sobre Troy, quien puso todas sus fuerzas en sus piernas para arrojarla lejos de él, rápidamente se levantó y lanzo un golpe contra lo que creyó era su oponente, pero solo era la rama de un árbol, la lluvia lo había confundido.

-¿Por qué no sales y peleas?-cuestiono Troy buscándola por los alrededores, para luego comenzar a avanzar-¿Estas enamorada de ella Sunset? ¿Acaso creíste que te querría a ti teniendo a alguien como yo? ¡Yo que soy fuerte, guapo, valiente y audaz, admirado por todo el pueblo y deseado por cada mujer! ¿Crees que se fijaría en un asqueroso monstruo como tú teniéndome a mí?-pregunto de manera burlona.

Sunset apareció de entre las sombras y se colocó detrás de Troy, preparándose para atacarlo, pero Troy se percató de su presencia y lanzo un golpe con el hacha, mismo que Sunset evadió a tiempo, ambos comenzaron a girar alrededor del otro, Troy volvió a lanzar un golpe con el hacha, pero Sunset lo detuvo mordiendo el mango en un intento por romper aquella arma.

Ambos comenzaron a forcejar para quitarse el arma entre ellos, eventualmente y con un movimiento violento, Troy recupero su arma y acorralo a Sunset, quien se encogió al ver que su oponente había recuperado su arma y la tenía a su merced.

-¡Es tu fin Shimmer! ¡TWILIGHT ES MIA!-anuncio Troy preparando el que sería el golpe final para su enemiga.

Al escuchar eso, la furia de Sunset aumento y se abalanzo de nuevo contra Troy, embistiéndolo con fuerza y derribándolo, consiguiendo que soltara el hacha, ahora era Troy el que retrocedía, pero no puedo levantarse a tiempo, Sunset lo sujeto del cuello de su chaqueta con sus manos y abriendo sus alas se elevó hasta el cielo, preparándose para arrojar a Troy.

-¡Perdóname! ¡Perdón! ¡Espera! ¡No me sueltes! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡LO QUE SEA!-suplicaba Troy.

Sunset solo mantenía su mirada llena de furia y se disponía a soltarlo, pero entonces miro a los ojos de su oponente y solo vio a un muchacho asustado, un cobarde, un sujeto que no valía la pena, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que pese a su aspecto ella no era un monstruo, pues jamás le quitaría la vida a nadie, aunque ese alguien fuera un sujeto tan despreciable como aquel tipejo.

Descendiendo de nuevo al techo, Sunset acerco el rostro de Troy al suyo, mirándolo de manera agresiva y amenazadora-Lárgate-le ordeno de manera autoritaria y en un tono de voz que claramente le decía que nunca se atreviera a regresar, porque entonces no se detendría, tras decirle esa única palabra, Sunset arrojo a Troy al suelo, desviando la mirada con fastidio.

Fue entonces que Twilight finalmente apareció-¡Sunset!-llamo preocupada.

Al escuchar aquella, voz, Sunset volteo con rapidez y se encontró con el hermoso rostro de su princesa-Twilight-exclamo por debajo al verla ahí, rápidamente abrió sus alas y se acercó a ella, al tiempo que extendía su mano, Twilight hizo lo mismo y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, se tomaron de la mano-Twilight…mi princesa…regresaste-dijo Sunset sonriendo con felicidad absoluta, al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de Twilight.

Twilight ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado para poder sentir mejor aquella mano sobre su rostro, tal vez para muchos sentir aquel contacto habría sido perturbador, pero para Twilight era el toque más suave y dulce que jamás había sentido, ambas se vieron a los ojos, sonriéndose con mucho amor, al tiempo que el viento mecía sus respectivas caballero, desafortunadamente el momento quedo arruinado cuando un golpe se escuchó, uno que fue impactado sobre la espalda de Sunset.

-¡AGH!-grito llena de dolor, provocando que Twilight retrocediera un poco asustada por aquella repentina acción, pero entonces descubrió la razón de la misma.

Ya que Troy la ataco por la espalda de manera traicionera, clavándole un cuchillo con fuerza en la espalda, al tiempo que sonreía de forma cruel, saco el cuchillo y preparo un golpe más, pero Sunset reacciono a tiempo y lanzo un golpe con sus alas, eso lanzo a Troy por los aires, quien se dio cuenta que se dirigía a una caída fatal.

Twilight sujeto a Sunset con fuerza y solo pudo ver como Troy caía hacia la oscuridad del bosque, desapareciendo entre los árboles, Twilight solo pudo cerrar los ojos ante esa visión, tal vez Troy no le agradara mucho, pero jamás le habría deseado un final como aquel, lo que Twilight no sabía era que el destino era demasiado misterioso y en ocasiones nos hacía pagar nuestros pecados con creces.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Habiendo sobrevivido a la caída, gracias al hecho de que se impactó contra varias ramas de los árboles, Troy trato de levantarse, pero sus piernas no respondieron, las miro y vio con horror que estaban rotas y que sangraba de todo su cuerpo, con muchas dificultades comenzó a arrastrarse, maldiciendo a Sunset por lo que le había hecho, pero un sonido llamo su atención y al mirar hacia atrás se quedó helado.

Porque detrás se encontraban tres lobos negros, mirándolo de manera amenazadora y mostrando sus colmillos agresivamente, cuando Troy volteo hacia delante vio al resto de la manada, todos olfateando la sangre que corría por el cuerpo de Troy.

-Oh Dios-fue todo lo que pudo decir el muchacho antes de que los lobos se abalanzaran sobre él.

Los gritos de angustia y dolor que lanzo se escucharon por todo el bosque, mientras los lobos lo devoraban sin piedad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Con grandes esfuerzo, Twilight llevo a Sunset hasta el balcón de su habitación, donde el resto de las chicas aparecieron, Rarity se llevó las manos a la boca con horror al ver el lamentable estado de Sunset, a quien Twilight deposito en suelo con gentileza, colocando su cabeza en su tibio regazo.

Una vez que Sunset sintió su cabeza descansar, abrió sus ojos con debilidad y miro el rostro angustiado de Twilight, tosiendo un poco y con voz débil, así como una leve sonrisa tomo la palabra, aunque realmente le costaba mucho el poder hablar por la herida en la espalda.

-Has…vuelto…-dijo sonriendo contenta.

-Por supuesto que sí, tenía que hacerlo…no podía permitir que… ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Si hubiera llegado a tiempo!-se lamentó Twiight abrazando con fuerza a Sunset.

-Tal vez…sea mejor…así-expreso Sunset con voz cada vez más débil.

-¡No! ¡No digas eso, estamos juntas ahora y ya no me volveré a ir, me quedare aquí contigo, estaremos juntas!-aseguro Twiligth mirando a Sunset a los ojos.

-Eso…me habría…encantado…-reconoció Sunset levantado su mano y acariciando la mejilla de Twilight-al menos…pude verte…una última vez…mi hermosa princesa…-fueron las palabras de Sunset antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y su mano cayera, indicando que acababa de morir.

Ante eso, la angustia y desesperación comenzaron a invadir a Twilight-¡No! ¡No! ¡No me abandones! ¡Sunset! ¡Por favor! ¡Quédate conmigo!-suplicaba abrazándola con fuerza.

Fue cuando las demás vieron como el último pétalo de la rosa caía, al igual que Sunset, la Rosa Encantada acababa de morir, mirándose con tristeza, las chicas solo agacharon la mirada, Applejack se quitó su sombrero y se lo puso en el pecho, mientras que Rainbow la tomaba de la mano.

-Te amo-confeso Twilight con dolor en su voz y corazón, pues Sunset murió sin que pudiera habérselo dicho.

La lluvia comenzó a ceder y poco a poco, las nubes comenzaron a dispersarse, mostrando los rayos del sol, mismos que alumbraron el cuerpo de Sunset, el cual comenzó a brillar repentinamente, captando la atención de Twilight, especialmente cuando el cuerpo de Sunset comenzó a elevarse en el aire, al tiempo que el resplandor la cubría por completo.

Twilight y las demás solo podían observar lo que pasaba sin saber qué hacer, fue cuando los brazos de Sunset comenzaron a cambiar, como si su piel se rompiera, revelando una piel humana, lo mismo pasó con sus piernas y pies, sus alas desaparecieron y la herida en su espalda desapareció por completo, fue cuando su rostro también cambio en un destello de luz, revelando a una hermosa joven, dejando impactada a Twilight.

La joven aterrizo en el suelo quedando inerte, con mucho cuidado, Twilight comenzó a acercarse hacia la chica, estiro su brazo para poder tocarla, cuando de pronto, aquella joven comenzó a moverse, levantándose con algo de dificultad, una vez que se levantó por completo, dándole la espalda a Twilight, la joven se miró las manos, se tocó el rostro y finalmente volteo a ver a Twilight, quien se quedó muda al ver a aquella chica.

-¡Twilight! ¡Princesa! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo!-declaro la chica tomándola de las manos con una gran sonrisa.

Twilight aún estaba sorprendida y miro a los ojos de la chica, para luego pasar una mano por el rostro de aquella joven, sin dejar de lado su expresión de sorpresa, fue cuando se dio cuenta de la gran verdad, una verdad que hizo que su corazón latiera llena de felicidad.

-¿Sunset? ¡Sunset! ¡Eres tú!-exclamo Twilight contenta y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Mirándose a los ojos con mucho amor, poco a poco sus sonrisas desaparecieron, dando paso a un deseo insaciable de probar sus labios, mismos que no tardaron en un unirse en un beso lleno de amor y deseo, Twilight abrazo a Sunset por el cuello, mientras que Sunset la sujetaba de la cintura, al tiempo que un destello de luz surgía de ambas, disparándose hacia el cielo y estallando como si fuera un cohete, aunque nadie podría asegurarlo, casi se pudo ver como una especie de esfera se rompía en pedazos, liberando a la mansión de aquella maldición.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Night Light confundido al ver lo que acababa de pasar en la casa, para luego acelerar el paso, seguido por Spike.

Las chicas saltaron llenas de alegría al ver que finalmente la maldición se había roto y por fin eran libres, pero no solo por eso, sino porque finalmente, su amiga había encontrado lo que tanta falta le había hecho, desde mucho antes de que la hechicera llegara a la mansión, ahora por fin podría ser feliz.

 **EPILOGO**

Tomadas de la mano, Sunset y Twilight se dirigieron a ver a los demás residentes de la mansión para poder dar las buenas noticias, con las chicas siguiéndolas por detrás, Pinkie Pie no paraba de saltar de un lado a otro sumamente contenta, cuando llegaron al salón principal, Twilight vio a su padre y a Spike.

-¡Twilight!-grito Spike saltando a sus brazos.

-¡Papá! ¡Spike!-grito corriendo a abrazarlos a ambos con fuerza, un gesto que ninguno dudo en corresponder, cuando se separaron, Twilight fue por Sunset y la acerco a su padre, la peli fuego tenía una mirada llena de culpa y arrepentimiento.

-Yo…quiero disculparme por todo el daño que le hice señor…y por…haberlo separado tan cruelmente de su hija…sé que no hay palabras ni excusas para mis acciones, solo le ruego que…no me separe de su hija por favor…porque ella es lo que más amo en el mundo-suplico Sunset agachando la vista, pues no podía ver a aquel hombre a los ojos y menos después de todo el daño que le causo.

Por toda respuesta, Night Light le puso una mano en el hombro y la miro con una sonrisa-Me alegra que ambas estén bien y que mi hija tenga a alguien que la ama tan profundamente como usted-fue su respuesta.

Sunset se quedó muda ante eso y Twilight tomo la palabra-Mi papá no es alguien rencoroso y sabe que cuando una persona realmente lamenta sus acciones pasadas entonces eso es suficiente-explico orgullosa.

-Ya entiendo, realmente me enseñaste mucho-dijo Sunset abrazándola repentinamente y levantándola, girando con ella, provocando unas risas en Twilight.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Tiempo después**

La mansión se encontraba en medio de una gran fiesta, pues después de arreglar la casa por el daño que sufrió en la batalla, se decidió hacer una fiesta para celebrar su regreso a la normalidad, Pinkie Pie realmente se esmeró mucho para hacer una gran celebración y ahora todos estaban reunidos, viendo a la pareja principal danzar en el centro del salón, Sunset y Twilight.

-Es realmente maravilloso que finalmente puedan estar juntas-dijo Rarity contenta.

-Yo solo espero que sean muy felices y que pase lo que pase puedan resolver cualquier problema que tengan-dijo Fluttershy abrazando a Spike.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo-dijo Pinkie Pie captando la atención de todas-la rosa se había marchitado cuando Twilight confeso amar a Sunset, entonces ¿Por qué motivo el hechizo se rompió y si se rompió, porque Spike aún puede hablar?-pregunto Pinkie Pie confundida.

Las chicas se vieron entre si ante aquella lógica interrogante de su amiga-Tal vez no era necesario que ambas se lo dijeran mutuamente, después de todo, Sunset tampoco le dijo a Twilight que la amaba en su momento-señalo Rainbow Dash.

-Es cierto, tal vez solo bastaba que ambas tuvieran ese sentimiento en su corazón-concordó Applejack.

-¿Y por qué yo sigo hablando?-pregunto Spike.

-¡No somos expertas en magia, creo que esa hechicera nos dejó un hechizo demasiado complicado o la magia es totalmente misteriosa! ¡Agh! ¡Me duele el cerebro!-grito Rainbow Dash sujetándose la cabeza, provocando que todas se rieran divertidas.

-Creo que esa es una de las cosas que no tienen importancia alguna-opino Fluttershy y todas asintieron en señal de acuerdo.

Por su parte, Night Light hablaba con la abuela Smith-Me alegra que no haya rencores entre usted y la señorita Sunset-dijo la abuela Smith sonriendo y Night Light solo se encogió en hombros-y por cierto, gracias por la copia de su libro, realmente creo que va a ser todo un éxito cuando salga la próxima semana-.

-Le agradezco sus palabras, es lo mismo que me dijo la nueva editorial para la que trabajo-señalo Night Light sonriéndole agradecido-le encanto especialmente cuando le conté que estaba basando en un hecho real del cual yo fui testigo-.

-Realmente debió emocionarlo más que a su otro amigo editor ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo cuándo le llevo esta idea y le conto que fue basado en un hecho real?-pregunto la abuela Smith.

Night Light se quedó pensando un momento-Creo que sus palabras exactas fueron "no pierda su tiempo, cosas como estas nunca pasan en la vida real"-respondió y ambos comenzaron a reírse sabiendo lo equivocado que aquel hombre estaba, mientras veían el título de su obra.

" **La Princesa y El Demonio"**

El centro de atención eran Sunset y Twilight, quienes continuaron bailando y al poco tiempo, se les unieron más parejas, Twilight miro fijamente a Sunset y viceversa, aun se sonrojaban cuando veían los ojos de la otra, así como también la belleza que ambas tenían, pero ninguna se concentraba únicamente en la belleza externa de la otra, sino también en la que tenían dentro, pues Twilight había sido capaz de amar a un demonio y Sunset finalmente entendió que la belleza también existía en el interior, siendo más poderosa que la belleza externa y que aquella hechicera tenía razón cuando le dijo que el más humilde de los obsequios era más valioso que todos los tesoros del mundo, sujetando el rostro de su amada, Sunset beso a Twilight y esta no tardo en corresponder aquel dulce y mágico contacto, definitivamente era el comienzo de una nueva vida para ambas.

 **FIN**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Al final quedo en solo 6 capítulo, sentí que este me había quedado muy corto, así que mejor decidí darlo por terminado en este mismo capítulo, ahora que este fic termino y espero les haya gustado esta versión de ese clásico cuento, podre seguir con mi próximo fic de aventura y acción, "Guerras Vexacon", para finalmente continuar con "Hijas de la Noche".**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=a_6NmnxxZ4s**

 **Nada tienen de especial  
dos mujeres que se dan la mano  
el matiz viene después  
cuando lo hacen por debajo del mantel  
luego a solas sin nada que perder  
tras las manos va el resto de la piel.**

 **Un amor por ocultar  
aunque en cueros no hay donde esconderlo  
lo disfrazan de amistad  
cuando sale a pasear por la ciudad.**

 **Una opina que aquello no está bien  
la otra opina que qué se le va a hacer  
Y lo que opinen los demás está de más  
quién detiene palomas al vuelo  
volando a ras de suelo  
mujer contra mujer.**

 **No estoy yo por la labor  
de tirarles la primera piedra  
si equivoco la ocasión  
y las hallo labio a labio en el salón  
ni siquiera me atrevería a toser  
si no gusto ya sé lo que hay que hacer  
Que con mis piedras hacen ellas su pared  
quién detiene palomas al vuelo  
volando a ras de suelo  
mujer contra mujer.**

 **Una opina que aquello no está bien  
la otra opina que qué se le va a hacer  
Y lo que opinen los demás está de más  
quién detiene palomas al vuelo  
volando a ras de suelo  
mujer contra mujer**

 **Quién detiene palomas al vuelo  
volando a ras de suelo  
mujer contra mujer**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUIERON ESTE CORTO FIC DESDE PRINCIPIO A FIN, DENTRO DE MUY POCO COMENZARE CON MI NUEVA OBRA DE STEVEN UNIVERSE Y TAMBIEN SE SABRA QUIEN FUE EL GANADOR EN ESTE CONCURSO.**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores a los que les debo el éxito de mis fics:**_

 **Éire:** _este fic ha concluido después de 6 capítulos, creo que no necesite de hacer uno más porque ya lo sentí suficiente._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _de hecho solo fueron 6, realmente no creí que llegara más allá d capítulos._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _estas en lo cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente fue relajante y con este capítulo ha concluido este fic, ahora podré comenzar con "Guerras Vexacon" como tenía previsto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _mis otras opciones fueron William de Code Lyoko, Ben 10, Lon de Sendokai, por lo que hice un sorteo y Troy fue el que salió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y este fic ha concluido, dentro de poco subiré el siguiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _realmente me impresionas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Guest:** _trate de verlo, pero me indica que el video no existe, lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _afortunadamente Twilight regreso y la maldición se rompió, ahora ambas podrán ser felices juntas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _de cierto modo es bueno, porque en serio ya me enfado lo lento que va, al igual que DB Multiverse, en el cual dejan a Piccolo como una escoria y elogian demasiado a Bra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Guest, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
